


Dance of Ice and Fire

by schrutfarms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Fire and Blood, Dark Jon Snow, Eventual Jon Snow/Rhaenyra Targaryen, F/F, F/M, Gael Targaryen Lives, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Book: The World of Ice and Fire, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrutfarms/pseuds/schrutfarms
Summary: What if the Song of Ice and Fire was played earlier? What if dragon and wolf met during the end of King Jaehaerys's reign and they fell in love? What if the child of Rogue Prince and She-wolf plays the game against the black and the greens and changes the events of the dance?
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Helaena Targaryen, Aemma Arryn/Viserys I Targaryen, Alicent Hightower/Viserys I Targaryen, Baelon Targaryen/Gael Targaryen, Corlys Velaryon/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Aemon), Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Jon Snow & Daemon Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 460
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea running in my head for a long time. Have a plan set for this story and will proceed accordingly.
> 
> These characters belong to grrm aside from the OC characters, I do not own any of them.

**Jaehaerys POV**

**King’s Landing – Seventh Moon of 98 AC**

Jaehaerys Targaryen, first of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of Seven Kingdoms, these are the titles that Jaehaerys had worn for almost fifty years. He has sixty and four name days on him and he has seen enough for twice his lifetime. Truth be told, Jaehaerys is tired, he was born in King’s Landing and saw his Grandfather, Aegon the Dragon, rule a realm freshly forged. ‘Heavy is the head who wears the crown’, that is what he used to tell his father and uncle. Jaehaerys could not remember his face for it has overcome with the struggles of his own. He remembered how his mother Alyssa Velaryon fled the capital to Driftmark after the faith attacked their keep. He remembered how his father died and his uncle Maegor took the crown. Jaehaerys remembered her Grandmother Visenya, whose hostage they had become and how they left Dragonstone after her death with her sword and dragons. Jaehaerys recalled of his sweet memories with Alysanne, his defiance against his then regent Rogar Baratheon. He remembered his children who passed away, sweet Daenerys, willful Aemon. He remembered the face of his niece Aerea, who he saw only once after she had returned atop Balerion. Jaehaerys had asked Barth of her condition, but he only said that he does not wish to describe the evil that lies that had possessed her. He remembered that Balerion, the Black dread was wounded as well. The prevalent suspicion had been that Balerion had taken her to Valyria, however, there were some who had suggested that it was Stygai where she went. Jaehaerys missed them all, he even missed his daughter Saera, whose insolence had driven her away from himself. There were times when the father in him wanted to inquire of her whereabouts, he knew that despite his commands that Alysanne still had attempted to maintain contact with her. Yet the King in him wanted to be away from her and her defiance.

Here he was, Jaehaerys had heard of how people called him, the greatest King the realms of Westeros had ever seen, though he could not really compare much since there had been only three kings that lived past him, all had encountered more turmoil than peace. He was a father, a grandfather and Gods willed him to name him great grandfather. His grandson Viserys’s newborn Rhaenyra, his Granddaughter Rhaenys’s children. All of them made Jaehaerys smile, aside from his grandson Daemon’s child. A child who Jaehaerys doesn't hate as he has not seen him, but yet hates the circumstancesthat he was born under. It had all started a year before in a tourney celebrating his grandson’s wedding to Rhea Royce. It was an arrangement that was made to set an alliance with a powerful house such as House Royce of the Vale. A decision Jaehaerys feel that he has come to regret later within a year. Jaehaerys should have known better, when his fool of a grandson crowned the Stark girl as the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of his wife. Jaehaerys should have known better then, as the Stark girl and his grandson were rather friendly in court. The Stark retinue had arrived three moons before Daemon’s wedding to discuss the potential redevelopment of Moat Cailin and a harbor by the Fever River to start trading with Seagard without worrying about Frey’s. The idea had merit, Lord Ellard had sent his brother Benjen and his daughter Lyanna and son Rickon to discuss further of this venture.

The relationship with the Starks had always been distant in his reign. Jaehaerys had remembered the cold welcome that he had received when Alaric Stark ruled, not that Jaehaerys would blame the man. The man had definitely felt slighted over the fact that he did not arrive with Alysanne during the royal progress had certainly not helped him. Alysanne had assured that the Lord had warmed up to her, yet he still remembered his cold steel gaze. Jaehaerys recalled the conversation they had in the crypt and how he had subtly placed the blame of the death of his elder brother Walton who had went beyond the wall to hunt the deserters and the oath breakers who had been part of the army of the Sparrows that fought against his uncle Maegor. Alysanne’s charm had warmed the winter Lord a bit and he had allowed his daughter Alarra to join the King’s court. His sister had been fond of the Stark girl and had missed her company when she heard the news of her passing. Jaehaerys considered that having Manderly’s in the court would have helped build better relationships with the North and in some ways it did. Yet, Lord Benjen had cleared that misconception when he called Manderly’s southerner. _North Remembers,_ that is what the saying amongst the Northmen was and it had seemed that while the Starks had accepted Manderly’s as one of their main vassals, they had still never truly considered them as Andals. The talks ultimately had coincided with his grandson’s wedding. Jaehaerys had remembered lady Lyanna as well and how her beauty had been a talk amongst the Nobles. Lord Benjen had mentioned that in the meeting how there were some nobles who came to him with intentions of marriage yet had to deny them. When asked why, the Stark lord said that they had intended a Northern match for her. The girl Lyanna had recently reached her majority, she was a likeable and considerate woman. She had a sense of cunning and wit within her that no one really saw, but Jaehaerys believed that his grandson did and had attracted her to him. Over the period of moon that she had stayed, Alysanne had told of how she had made fast friends with his daughter Gael. Jaehaerys had noticed the change in his daughter’s nature ever since she met the lady Lyanna. The once simple-minded child who was rather shy and timid was coming onto her own. The she-wolf brought the dragon out of her Winter child and the once timid and sweet child had become more exuberant and strong-willed. Alysanne had considered speaking with Lord Benjen to request her daughter to stay in the court as one of Gael’s lady-in-waiting. However, that did not happen to pass.

The traits that Stark girl had possessed not only had attracted the Lords and the knights, but also his grandson Daemon as well. Ever since, his betrothal announcement Daemon had been attempting to find his way out of the arrangement. Baelon had told him of his grandson’s vices and had hoped that marriage would bring the boy the senses and wisdom that he did not possess. The week before Daemon’s wedding, his son Baelon had came asking to break his marriage off for the sake of Lady Lyanna’s hand. Daemon had claimed that the Stark girl had favored him as well, however it was too late to break the arrangement off as the Royce’s had arrived and realm was already aware of the betrothal. Jaehaerys had known that it was too late, if he had known earlier than he could have backed the match. Jaehaerys had mentioned that to his son and his grandson. He remembered the resentment he saw in his grandson’s eyes at the altar when he hastily brought the cloak over his Rhea Royce. Jaehaerys had still recalled and remembered the events that occurred in the tourney vividly. Jaehaerys had not seen the lady Lyanna for the start of the tourney. However, later on as it was his grandson’s turn to participate in jousting, Jaehaerys had seen the looks the Stark girl and grandson shared. Jaehaerys had known those looks, it was the same looks that he had shared with Alysanne. The same looks that his son Baelon had shared with Alyssa and that was when he had known that there was love between them. A part within Jaehaerys had wanted to stop the tourney there and then, but he knew it would have drawn unwanted attention to it. Jaehaerys had known that his grandson was rather young and there are refined and renown warriors. Surprisingly, the knights that his grandson faced were rather unskilled and had been capable of unhorsing them rather quickly. His grandson Viserys had noted the same thing as well, but Jaehaerys paid no attention to it. In the final round, Daemon had ended up facing Ser Clement Crabb. The tilt was rather memorable and Jaehaerys was surprised that his grandson Daemon was able to withstand the lances with such resilience. Jaehaerys had wondered what made him endure. Ultimately after the 10th tilt, his grandson unhorsed Ser Clement. Normally, the victor who has been wedded would likely crown their wife as the Queen of Love and Beauty.

Jaehaerys recalled how the smallfolk had cheered at Daemon’s victory. However, it was expected that Daemon would have crowned her wife, but instead he rode past her and placed the crown on Lyanna Stark’s lap much to the surprise of everyone. Daemon had the audacity to smirk and walk away from there. The Royce’s departed the next day without Daemon and as did the Starks. Benjen suggested that the talks could carry on later and Jaehaerys agreed to it and worked with Barth who would visit Winterfell to further discuss the plans for Moat Cailin three moons later. Gael had mourned Lyanna’s departure and the day after Alysanne had told her that she flew on Dreamfyre to Dragonstone. Jaehaerys had remembered the sad smile her daughter had shared with the Stark girl and a prolonged embrace. Gael had credited Lyanna for newly founded spirit and her courage for being able to mount her sister Rhaena’s dragon Dreamfyre. Baelon had also commanded Daemon to leave the Keep and travel to Runestone and not return unless commanded. Daemon flew on Caraxes, but he remembered the last words he had with his grandson when they were alone, “You fought for your Alysanne, mine has left for the frozen shithole you call the North, you may have wed me to the Royce but do not presume to believe that I will forget her”. With that his grandson had left, knowing his nature Jaehaerys had sent more spies in Vale to keep them apprised of the movements. Surprisingly his grandson had made no movements only complaints about his new wife. Barth had planned the visit North, but was only able to reach White Harbor where he met with Lord Ellard to finalize certain points. The new plans for Moat Cailin was to break down the wooden keep and build a stone one in its place. Also, to develop three broken towers and add four more towers, two watching over the western side and two watching over the northern part. The agreement also included that Stark blood would hold the new keep as its lord. Barth had noted how Lord Ellard would avert any conversations about lady Lyanna, Lord Manderly and Locke who had been there during their talks also noticed the aversion. Furthermore, they mentioned how lady Lyanna was kept away from the court of Winterfell.

Almost a year has passed since then, it was his 50th year of his reign and grand tourney was held to celebrate his kingship. It was a true spectacle, Jaehaerys had allowed his grandson to return. He had heard from Viserys of his grandson’s dislike in Vale and how he would refer them as sheepfuckers. The tourney was rather memorable one with Ser Ryam Redwyne facing off against Ser Clement Crabb for thirty-one tilts and ultimately winning the tourney. However, it was during the end of the feast when Jaehaerys had learned from Lord Theomore that lady Lyanna had passed at the start of the year. Her passing had shocked him as there were no news or reports from their spies of it, however the stout lord had said that it was due to winter fever. When he broke this news to Alysanne, she told Jaehaerys to let her break this news to Gael. Gael had attempted to communicate with Lyanna yet not many ravens were sent as Winterfell was far away. Her daughter had only shared some words of her saying that she had missed her company and had missed the South. There were times within past year when Gael had asked his permission to visit North, but Jaehaerys had not allowed it at that time. Gael was broken to be fair; she had locked herself in a room for a week barely eating and only accepting visits from her mother and sometimes even Viserys and Aemma. Her daughter had not forgiven him and Baelon for not accepting the match between Daemon and Lyanna. While Gael had locked herself in the room, his fool of a grandson had done the complete opposite of it. Jaehaerys had dreaded what would have happened when Daemon would have heard the news. He instructed Baelon and Viserys to keep an eye on him and not let him go. However, somehow, he got out of the keep to the dragonpit and flew on his dragon. Seven Gods only knew where he went, but Jaehaerys had known better. Jaehaerys had remembered when Alysanne and her ladies were attacked by the fanatics at Jonquil’s pool. He had left all his affairs at the Maidenpool castle and ran to her as fast as he could. Travel to Winterfell even in a dragon would take long time, but if Jaehaerys known his grandson the distance would not have bothered him.

Jaehaerys had instructed Baelon to indicate that Daemon has flown away and would be visiting Dragonstone and then Runestone, should anyone decide to question. The lie at the time had not mattered, because a moon later a raven had arrived King’s Landing bearing dark words from Winterfell. Apparently, his grandson had taken a woman and a babe of mayhaps a name day old on his dragon. Alysanne was surprised but had looked fearful, as had Gael whose face had grown pale at the implication. It was then when she had confessed that the night before their departure, she, Daemon and Lyanna had flew secretly towards a near the city by Rosby and had wedded under the Old Gods and had consummated their wedding. This information was revealed only to the family members and his hand Barth. Barth realized that this explained Lyanna’s absence from Winterfell’s court and Lord Ellard’s aversion to the news of lady Lyanna. Two days later another raven arrived from Dragonstone informing of Daemon’s arrival with a lady and a babe. Another raven had arrived from Harrenhall that Lord Ellard, Lord Benjen and his son Rickon had arrived and departed from Maidenpool and had meant to arrive King’s Landing within two days most likely. A knock came on his door that broke him from his thoughts.

“Who is it?” Jaehaerys said

His page entered, “My King, her grace Queen Alysanne, Princess Gael, Prince Baelon, Prince Viserys and his handship Septon Barth are here requesting audience with you.”

Jaehaerys sighed and nodded at his page, “Let them in”.

With that he left and came back with his wife, children and friend. Age had finally caught up on his wife, she was panting but still had a resolute face. The wooden cane she was holding on one hand and another behind her hip. Her Velaryon blue eyes and small stature always betrayed her underlying strength and while she had not participated in the affairs of realms for few years, she seemed determined to partake in this one. His son Baelon was rather grim, ever since Aemon’s passing, Baelon has had few moments to cherish and smile. Baelon loved his children and Daemon more so because his acts as a child had reminded him of Alyssa. Yet now the boy was just becoming more source of his troubles. His grandson Viserys was always a happy and a pleasant man always known to please the court. He was an amiable lad, yet he needed to learn to be decisive, it was something Jaehaerys hoped that Baelon would teach him when he is the king. Gael, her winter child, was pale and had reminded him of Alysanne when she was young. A coughing came from his friend Barth, it had seemed that his age has finally began to catch up on him. He had not been well since the tourney yet it did not do much to hinder him from fulfilling his duties.

“Now that we are all here, let us begin this discussion” Jaehaerys looked around as his everybody sat down.

Before he could say anything further, her daughter interrupted, “Father permit me to go to Dragonstone, let me speak with my nephew and bring his son back here.”

Jaehaerys flared his nose and retorted, “After what you and Daemon have done, I will not allow you to be close. Your foolishness with that boy has led us to the current predicament.”

If this had been his meek, simple-minded daughter she would have put her head down, but she wasn’t that, her violet eyes glared at him with intensity as she responded, “Why father I was following your example, are you not the same man who stood up against grandmother and her husband Lord regent when they came to separate you and mother in Dragonstone. You defied the Lords proved yourself the dragon, why should your children and grandchildren have the same opportunity?”

Alysanne looked at her daughter and was surprised by her vigilance and words, “Gael, guard your tongue when you speak to your father.”

Jaehaerys raised his hands, age has finally caught up to him but he stiffened his shoulders, “The problem is that I want you to be better than me, Dragons are what grant us power above others and without Dragons we would be nothing, I want our house to be more than just the dragons. Yours’s and Daemon’s actions are only going to bring back the discord, the same disorder that I and your mother brought an end to.”

They were quiet after his outburst, his grandson Viserys was the one who spoke, “The boy is going to be a bastard, the faith would not accept him”.

“The question isn’t about the faith; the question is will we accept him as one of ours?” Gael responded while glaring at Viserys.

Baelon finally added his words, “We also have to consider the Starks, because it seems that they had intended to keep the boy hidden from us. What was their play at this? Was he meant to be some pawn to be used?”

Baelon raised a valid point, he was aware that the Starks had a sense of loyalty, but from his history lessons he had known that not everyone were content with the King who Knelt. Would Daemon’s child be used as a tool to put a Northern blood in the throne? The arrangement that Queen Rhaenys made with Torrhen to wed his daughter had worked out as well as his Uncle Maegor ruling. Brandon Stark had supported his rule, yet Alaric Stark was cold. From his recollection and Barth’s opinions, there was no hint of disloyalty among either Ellard and Benjen, but that did not provide guarantee of his successors.

“Barth, what do you think?”

The old man looked at him and gave him a tired sigh, “My King, the points Prince Baelon mentioned are rather valid, Lord Ellard did not seem to be a man to display disloyalty, Lord Desmond Manderly had said that Lady Lyanna was dear to Winterfell. The fact that they kept her hidden and not proclaim her pregnancy to the North might indicate that they cared more of Lady Lyanna than the hold of Starks.”

Everyone was looking at him intently, “Yet Prince Daemon’s actions might just give them reason to work against us. He represented House Targaryen when he visited Winterfell, the seven knows what words were exchanged. I think, we should bring Prince Daemon and the boy back to King’s Landing. The Starks will arrive soon and we could get more clearer perspective from them.”

The room was quiet again as everyone were contemplating at the words, Gael seemed like a wild dog who simply wanted to escape this room, Viserys seemed like a clueless child who was trying to look up to his father as to how to react to this particular situation. Only person whose words he longed to hear was off his wife who was staring at her first and then turned around to the others, “Everyone leave, I would like to have words with my brother.”

Her voice was soft yet her torn was of iron that would give no room to argue. Everyone began to leave until it was only her wife sitting across her. She reached for the jug of water, but Jaehaerys beat her to it and poured it for her. Alysanne gave a grateful nod and drank the water, “Thank you, my hips are not as strong as it once were or else, I would have flown away on Silverwing and away from this current predicament.” Jaehaerys gave her a soft smile, “If age had been my companion, I would have been right behind you on Vermithor, my love. Alas the situation demands us to be in the same predicament now and it is not something we cannot turn our back from.” Alysanne sighed as she shook her head and looked out at Blackwater bay. “Do you think Aegon, our grandfather thought of the troubles that came when he conquered these lands?”

“I like to believe that when he conquered the lands, he did not think of the troubles that were to come, he was more worried of the troubles that were already there. That is what we must do now, worry of the problems we have now and make the future out of the solutions we have.”

Alysanne looked at him with a stern gaze, “You cannot ignore the boy Jaehaerys, he is not some child of tavern wench who was lucky to get a night with a prince. Through that boy lies blood of two of the powerful houses of the realm. A union of fire and ice, first men and blood of old Valyria.”

Jaehaerys sighed and shook his head, he slowly stood up from his chair and walked towards the balcony to look at his city, “I know, I just wished that union came at an agreeable circumstance.” He looked at his wife, “Royce’s have blood of First Men within them as well,” he was trying to test his wife.

“Royce’s are not Starks. Stark’s did not submit to Andal rule, Stark’s were not beaten by Artos Arryn and ruled as vassals. For almost 8000 years, they ruled the North, a kingdom far larger than ours and one of oldest surviving house in Westeros.” Alysanne sighed, “What I am saying is that if we play this right, it would be just work build a better relationship with the North.”

That’s the Alysanne he had missed, they have had disagreements in the past. They have had arguments, more than what the maesters have recorded, yet not even Barth could provide him the advice that his wife would. “Go on”.

“If we neglect the child, we draw the ire of North, but if we decide to acknowledge this wedding, we might just face the same situation with Maegor.” Jaehaerys flinched after hearing his uncle’s name. The man was a dread as the dragon he mounted and he had no issue in killing his own kin. “What do you suggest then Alysanne? I do not see a situation where we can overcome without harming our House.”

“Our house would be harmed regardless; you conciliated your kingdom together and for 50 years there has been peace. I suggest that you recognize the boy, but not as Prince of Blood. Orys Baratheon was grandfather’s half-brother, yet he was not a dragon, not in name at least. The boy can be another Orys, we can acknowledge his existence and his identity and give him a lordship over a keep and lands. He will have a new name, new banner and from what I have been told that there is a land amongst the North that you have been discussing of.”

 _Moat Cailin,_ Jaehaerys thought. Those lands were perfect, he could reward those lands to the boy. The agreement was convenient for them as well as a Stark blood would rule upon Moat Cailin as agreed. Alysanne placed a hand on Jaehaerys’s hand, “This is your way to truly bring Starks into the realm. We could have the boy raised until he has reached his 8th nameday and then have him move North, where he could be learning more of the lands he is meant to rule.”

Jaehaerys considered her words, “Will the Starks agree to this though?”

“They will” Alysanne replied determinedly.

“How can you be sure of it?” Jaehaerys questioned.

“Because I have spent time with Lyanna Stark and I know that their family love her far more than one would think off. I would like to believe that they would think off the boy as her memory and not as a burden or else they would have sent him away to live in some village and not amongst the family in Winterfell.”

Jaehaerys sighed and sat down in his chair, “Very well, I’ll have Barth, Baelon and Viserys over and after that I’ll send Baelon over to Dragonstone to drag the boy back here.”

“You know the boy would not be happy, when he learns that his son not a Targaryen Prince of the realm.” Alysanne questioned.

“Then he must deal with it anyway, when no one is happy is circumstances that means that a compromise has reached. This is the compromise that we will have to work with. Just hope that the future of our house could benefit from this compromise.” Jaehaerys said as he brought some empty parchments over to write the royal decree.

“It will be, I cannot point my finger Jae, but I have my intuitions that the boy will only lead to a brighter future of our House. I’ll have word with Gael, I am sure the girl would want to go with Baelon, hopefully both of them could work to convince Daemon.” Alysanne responded as she got off her chair and slowly started to walk out of his office.

Jaehaerys began writing his decree for Daemon’s child, slowly praying to the seven that his decision would be wise enough for the realm and his children and grandchildren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelon has some words with his son and spends some time with his grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Edit 10/4 - added some words to refine certain moments in the chapter.
> 
> Edit 10/27 - changed Jon’s features, particularly his hair to plain brown

**Baelon POV – 98 AC**

Wind was sweeping over him, Baelon was flying on Vhagar for an hour or so thinking over his father’s words and commands. Flying on a dragon he could see the minute dots that were most likely merchant ships or Sea Snake’s galley traveling to Dragonstone, Duskendale, Driftmark with the hopes of trades and desires to see dragons flying above. Baelon wondered if their wishes would come true when they see Vhagar flying above. The last of Conqueror’s dragon, Vhagar was by far the largest of the dragons living in Westeros. He had recalled Balerion resting in his final days. Baelon had remembered his dreadful red eyes staring at him, age had finally caught up to him. As a child, he was able to hit the black dread on his snout with a stick and somehow the moniker of Baelon the Brave came to existence. Baelon was certain, he would most likely shit his breeches if he attempted to do something like that now. It was a proud day when he learned that his son Viserys was able to mount him yet he had told him how the Black Dread had troubles flying up. The dragon was the last Dragon that had seen Valyria in its glory, though Baelon wondered where had Cannibal had come from. The wild dragon was truly a mystery to everyone in Dragonstone, when his father mentioned that the dragon had been there before the Targaryen arrived in Dragonstone. There had been reports and scrolls in the Dragonstone library that when Aenar Targaryen had came to thse lands with his family, there were five full grown dragons Balerion included who was young at the time, yet they had disappeared slowly in night and in shadow leaving only eggs and a growing Balerion behind. After the doom, Gaemon the Glorious had seen the Wild Dragon the first time and had attempted to mount him, however was dissuaded by others citing the fact that it was the Wild Dragon is untameable. Even Balerion who had grown large maintained his distance from Cannibal, as well as Vhagar and Meraxes.

A roar from Vhagar had broken him from his revelry, he looked around and realized that he was still flying over the Blackwater Bay. Another roar came from behind as an answer, it was the dragon with pale-blue wings and silver markings. Dreamfyre had resided in the dragon pit since his Aunt Rhaena’s passing. Her Aunt Rhaena had been given Harrenhal, to live her rest of life after cousin Aerea’s passing. Baelon was too young to remember her but he recalled how his mother had mourned her. It was rather surprising that one day after Daemon’s wedding, his sister Gael had came to father and mother asking permission to visit Dragons in the pit. The youngest of his sister had always been timid and shy, but ever since she met Lyanna Stark there had been change in her nature. Baelon could not help but think of Alyssa when he thought of her now. The fact that she had bonded with Dreamfyre and would take any opportunity she could get to be around her dragon only made him remiss of her dead wife. Baelon remembered the parting words he had with his mother;

_“Be mindful of your sister, she mourns for Lyanna but I suspect there had been more than just friendship amongst those two and Daemon.”_

_Baelon looked confused at that, “I do not understand mother, what do you mean?”_

_His mother gave him a sad smile, “Love is not limited to a man and a woman my son, the seven may wish for father and mother but it is never as simple as that. One would only have to look at our ancestors of Old Valyria” She watched her sister who had worn her riding breeches and tied her silver hair back walking towards her horse, “I fear that if she sees Lyanna’s son she might not think much with her head and do something stupid as Daemon would do, you need to be patient with your son lest you anger your sister as well.”_

His father’s decision had been brought to light to the family and Barth who had been growing sick for a day or so. Gael had opposed the idea of him being acknowledged as natural born suggesting that Daemon and Lyanna had wedded under the sight Old Gods. However, his father was unmoving with his decision to not give the child a Targaryen name. _He is a prince of House Targaryen who had been anointed under the Light of the Seven and I am its head, he wed the girl against my discretion and the Seven that he had sworn under. This is a compromise, that will be obeyed._ Those were his father’s words that his sister sneered at. She had not spoken to Baelon throughout the ride to the Dragonpit. His sister felt that Baelon could have said and done much more, however, he believed that his father was at the right with his decree. Baelon could not help but feel as a failure for finding a better pairing for their children. Baelon loves his good-daughter Aemma, she had reminded him of his sister Daella in many ways. He had mourned the fact that they had already lost enough children birthing. It did no help, but remind Baelon of Alyssa’s last days and his son Aegon who had lived for six moons only to perish after. While Aemma and Viserys were happy with their daughter Rhaenyra, Baelon had initially desired another match for his son. At the time, Baelon had desired that his son Viserys would wed Aemon’s daughter Rhaenys and that was something that he had also believed that his brother Aemon had desired as well. However, his father Jaehaerys accepted his granddaughter’s decision and wed to Corlys, a man who was far older than her. The Sea Snake was more reputed at the time, he had been a well-traveled man and held command of the most powerful navy. The man brought insurmountable riches and ships to House Targaryen and the fact that Velaryon were kin only further his cause to wed his niece. While Baelon believed that union between Viserys and Rhaenys would have prevented any future succession crisis, he ultimately made his peace until his brother had died. He remembered their faces when his father crowned him Prince of Dragonstone and not Rhaenys. Sea Snake had left the council and had returned back to Driftmark as had his mother who flew back to Dragonstone.

Speaking of Dragonstone, Baelon could finally see its cliffs and the volcanic mountain as Vhagar began its descent down. He could notice the giant Dragonstone watchtower in the front and as he moved past the cloud, he was able to see the Dragonmont as Vhagar circled around the island. Vhagar let out a resounding roar to announce his coming as did Dreamfyre. As they circled around Dragonmont, Baelon finally noticed the front gates and the castle on the face of the mountain. Baelon truly wondered on this beauty of the creation, this had been one of the few intact structures that reflected the brilliance and magnificence of Valyrian architecture. Baelon had always found it to be a grim place and had never really enjoyed being there, even if he had been the Lord of this castle. The Stone Drum tower in the center, the Sea Dragon tower that had been serenely watching over the sea and the Windwyrm giving the appearance of holding itself against the strong wind. Both Vhagar and Dreamfyre landed in front of the gate and roared their presence to the soldiers who had been guarding the castle. Baelon got down from Vhagar and stretched for a bit, he took a moment and looked at Vhagar. _Go fly, try not to kill Caraxes, would you?_ Baelon looked at his dragon who just snorted and huffed out smoke from his nostrils and flew away towards the Dragonmont where other dragons resided. The bond between him and Vhagar is something he could not truly explain. Ever since, he bonded and mounted him it was as if there was a sense companionship amongst them. Vhagar understood his emotions well, he still remembered the rage he had which was reciprocated by Vhagar when Aemon had passed away. He walked towards Gael who was watching Dreamfyre flying away.

“She enjoys flying” Gael mentioned as she watched Dreamfyre catching up to Vhagar.

“Too much time staying in dragon pit would do that” Baelon replied.

His sister stared back and smirked, “Mayhap, they should remain here in Dragonstone then.”

Baelon chuckled and he became more serious, “Are you going to be well sister? You will be meeting her son for the first time now.”

He could see the nervousness in her face, “When” Gael took a breath and continued, “when Daemon and Lyanna wed under Godswood, I made a promise to her that I will look out for her the way she had when she came to King’s Landing. She understood the consequences of what was to come and would be called a whole despite Daemon’s promises that he would find a way out of his marriage with Rhea Royce.” Gael let out a bitter chuckle, “It seems that either my nephew forgot about her or he simply was a dolt to find a way out. I have failed Lyanna, Baelon, but if the gods will it, I am not going to fail her child.”

They walked towards the keep and the soldiers opened the gate. They walked towards the center tower and they noticed the old steward jogging towards them followed by the servants, maids and the castellan Ser Aldrich. The steward had seemed out of breath and was carrying a book in his hand as he and the others knelt. “My Prince, Princess we had been expecting your arrival, but not so soon.” Baelon signaled them to rise and look up, “Dragons only announce their coming when they roar good man” Gael responded. Baelon looked towards the Stone Drum Tower, “A party is intended to arrive by sundown if the winds are kind. Make sure that the men stationed at the watch tower look out for the ship sailing with Targaryen sigil. Pray tell me where is my son, has he attended the court.”

Ser Aldrich stepped forward, “He has my prince, although” the man seemed uneasy and Gael had noted that and spoke, “Speak freely Ser, what is the matter.”

“Your grace, there are some whispers in the court regarding the company, Prince Daemon had arrived on his dragon unannounced with a girl and a babe. He had commanded his rooms to be prepared and asked the men to escort the girl and the babe into his quarters.”

Baelon cursed Daemon, he had expected a bit more discreteness on this matter, “Where is Prince Daemon now?”

“He is in his chambers in Stone Drum Tower, Queen Visenya’s chamber.” The Old Steward responded.

“Very well” he looked at the three soldiers behind Ser Aldrich. “You three follow me.”

“Baelon, please brother, be a father first and prince after” Gael pleaded.

Baelon frowned and looked back at his sister, “Gael, you are free to join me, but do not presume to tell me how to deal with my son.” He had known his son and raised him as well. Unlike Viserys, Daemon had never known for his obedience and that was something that he had loved about his son. Both Daemon and Viserys had their charms, his eldest was well known amongst the nobles and his youngest already held a reputation among the city. He was known amongst the small-folk ever since he had become more adventurous in his recent years. Baelon could not help but blame himself for his stubbornness to not marry again. He had done his best to raise his sons together, but they were too young to remember Alyssa and Baelon had been too stubborn to accept another wife. He had remembered Viserra’s attempt to get into his bed, she was beautiful beyond measure, but he never felt the same affections for Viserra that he had for Alyssa.

He walked into the Stone Drum tower, he neglected the dragon statues and the carvings of gargoyles that were around and walked towards the stairs to go to Queen Visenya’s chambers. The guards were keeping up with him, Baelon was surprised that his sister had not decided to join him. Before Lyanna’s arrival, he would have seen her mostly with his mother, yet this past year his sister had become more outgoing and outspoken. He recalled how her and the lady Lyanna would be in the keep’s library reading books about Dragons. During her presence, Gael had ordered books to be sent from Dragonstone to King’s Landing. Ever since, she bonded with Dreamfyre, Baelon could not help but notice her mother’s signals towards him to try courting his sister. The fact that she was a Targaryen princess and a dragon rider and was unwed had attracted many Lords towards the court. Lord Theomore Manderly came to him once if the king would be willing to honor the pledge that he had set for Viserra’s hand. There were Lord’s Massey, Rowan, Westerling, Lannister and even Farman’s who tried to emphasize the previous Dragonrider of Dreamfyre and the fact that they had been kin by marriage. What the dolt forgot was that Androw Farman had poisoned his Aunt Rhaena’s friends and the maester in Dragonstone. After reaching their destination, Baelon walked towards the door, he waited for a moment to hear any voices. He could hear the faint gurgle and Baelon froze. In all his worry of his son’s foolishness, Baelon had completely forgot about the fact that he would be meeting his grandson. Baelon had doted on his granddaughter Rhaenyra, whenever she had been around him, he would always be smiling and laughing. Baelon closed his eyes for a moment and looked back at the guards that had accompanied him. “Wait outside, I will have some words with my son.”

He opened the door to the chambers and walked in, the chambers were big. He walked into the chamber to soak in the room, there was a wide balcony that was facing the sea, he could see the couch and the bed chambers on the right and the bathing chambers to his left. He heard giggles again coming out of the bed chamber. Baelon did not see his son, so he walked into the bed chambers and the first sight he saw was a woman holding a babe in white coverings whispering soft songs. She was brown haired and had a pale skin and was rather young mayhaps twenty-five name days on her. _The wetnurse_ , Baelon considered. Baelon cleared his throat and the girl turned to him, her eyes became wide. “My Prince?” Baelon had to chuckle at that.

“That I am, and you are My Lady?” Baelon inquired.

“Pia, my prince, Pia of Wintertown and I am no Lady” Pia corrected Baelon with an edge of nervousness.

“Pia, well, you are serving a Prince and his child and considering the circumstance you were taken under you are a lady to me.” Baelon said gently and he continued, “Do you know who I am?”

Pia seemed embarrassed, “A Targaryen Prince, forgive me, I have not seen many in North. Mi mother saw the Good Queen and her dragon once. She made a lemon pie for her once, she was the only one in the kitchens who had known how to make one.”

Baelon chuckled, “A Targaryen prince I certainly am, you know the idiot that brought you and the boy here from Winterfell?” Her eyes turned wide, “I am his father, Prince Baelon Targaryen.”

The babe squirmed as Pia brought him to his shoulders and this is first time, he catches the glimpse of his grandson, “May I?” Baelon asked bringing his arms out.

Pia walks towards him and extends her shoulders to bring the child towards him. Baelon settles the child within his arms and looks at him. Baelon holds his breath as he looks at the boy. He felt something familiar as if he had been his son Aegon and Daemon when they were babes. The boy in his arms was far more energetic than Aegon, he mayhaps would have had a name day in him. It was as if he was holding his granddaughter again. The boy looked at him with an inquisitive nature, he was trying to get hold of his hair.

“Pa..” the boy trying to say, no doubt he was thinking that it was Daemon.

 _The wolf and the dragon fights among this boy,_ the boy had plain brown hair. Baelon closely looked at the boy and he could see Viserys and Daemon in him. His long face resembled the Starks, yet his cheekbones and nose were that of the dragons, his brows and smile resembled Daemon’s. However, the most remarkable features were his eyes as one of it was Stark grey and the other was Targaryen violet. Baelon could not help but recall Alyssa at that. The boy was smiling as he was moving his hands around his face and trying to understand who he is. Baelon began laughing and gently brought his forehead to his grandsons.

“Jon had been laughing every time he sees his father; I think he thinks you as his Pa.” the voice broke his revelry of his grandson.

“Jon?”

“Lord Rickon had named the boy, though Prince Daemon hates that name, he calls it weak and not that of a dragon he says” Pia retorted.

“And what name did Prince Daemon suggest for him then?”

“Gaemon”

Baelon chuckled at that, “Of course, he did” he remembered how Daemon had loved the stories of Gaemon the Glorious. _He did mention that he would name his son either Aegon or Gaemon first_ , Baelon thought.

“Tell me, Lady Pia, how did you come to my grandsons’ service?”

“Mi mother works in the Winterfell kitchen, one day, some guards come and tell mi Pa that Lord Rickon requests my service, there I was told that I would be wet nurse to young Jon here. Mi father is a guard in Winterfell. One day Prince Daemon comes into young Jon’s chambers and asks me who I am.” Pia closed her eyes as if recalling a dreadful memory. “He then tells me that I am to come with him and take young Jon, I relent and brings his sword to my neck. Then he brought me here.” Pia closed her eyes and she was breathing hard. Baelon walked with babbling Jo… Gaemon and put his hands on her shoulders.

“You do not need to fret Pia, tell me, has Daemon harmed or hurt you in any way?” Baelon questioned.

Pia shook her head, “No, his grace Prince Daemon has not hurt me aside from that, he has been stern and has been threatening at time with his words. However, he has not touched or hurt me in any manner.”

“But he has not been kind?” Baelon questioned.

“He has been as kind as Lord Bennard was in Winterfell” Pia looked.

Baelon nodded, “Do you wish to return home?”

“Yes, my prince.”

“Well, in a week from now we are to return to King’s Landing, from there you are open to return to Winterfell with Lord Stark and his retinue if you wish, would you like that?” Baelon said in a soft tone. Before Pia could respond another voice came from behind, “Did the old man send you now?”

Baelon could guess who it was from the frightened look on Pia’s face to a happy squeal coming out from Gaemon. He turned around and sighed. His son was wearing a dark red tunic with a red cape, his long silver gold hair and dark purple eyes shined in the gloomy chambers. His face was guarded, but Baelon could see his son’s uncertainty. The time away from King’s Landing has certainly made a man out of him. The soft facial features were covered with a small beard that was forming. Baelon turned around and spoke with Pia, “Pia, why don’t you take Jo… Gaemon out, while I have some words with my son.”

Pia nodded and tried to take Gaemon of his shoulders, but his grandson seemed to have other thoughts as he clutched onto Baelon trying to bite his shoulders probably trying indicate that his teeth were coming out. Baelon looked at his son and realized that he had a soft smile on his face, mayhap he thought that they were playing some game as his grandson was laughing. Baelon chuckled at that, “it seems my grandson does not understand the gravity of the situation.” He looked at Pia again, “why don’t you get something to eat for yourself child. I guess I will share my words with my son and my grandson.”

Pia looked doubtful but left nonetheless, Daemon was smirking at her as she left. Baelon frowned, but could not keep it longer because his grandson was trying to grab his short hair and put it in his mouth as a chewing toy, but couldn’t.

“You are lucky you do not have long hair or else it would have taken far long to get it away from you” Daemon said looking with amusement. Here he was trying to have a serious conversation with his son, yet his plans were significantly derailed by a boy who was chewing the cloth of his cape now since he could get to his hair. He wondered if his son had planned this out, keep his grandson around so he could not say the harsh words he had intended to say. Baelon motioned Daemon to take a seat by the table. Baelon placed his grandson on the table and thankfully his grandson started crawling there. Thankfully, the table seemed clean.

“What were you expecting to happen Daemon? You left the city without a word, flew thousand leagues North on your dragon and took a child and a girl from there.”

Daemon frowned, “Who I took was my son, who should be a prince, a dragon, did you know those uncouth wolves had intended to raise him as Benjen Stark’s bastard.”

Baelon looked at him as his blood was beginning to boil, “What do you mean boy?”

Daemon chuckled bitterly, “Benjen Stark claimed that it was his daughter’s last wish to look after him, they made it sound as if it was her wish to keep him away from his true father.”

Daemon stood up and grabbed a jug of Arbor wine that Gaemon was trying to reach out as well. Daemon smiled and ruffled with his son’s hair. Gaemon tried to reach for his arms at the same time but couldn’t. Daemon brought his son up and kissed his forehead and while looking at him he said, “and they named him Jon of all the fucking names, supposedly one of the names of their Winter Kings, thank the gods they did not name him Brandon.”

Baelon glared, “Daemon, mind your tongue”

“What?” He looked at his son, “it is not like you understand what your father is saying now, don’t you?” Daemon said in a playful tone. Gaemon loved his father’s voice as he laughed at his words giving both Baelon and Daemon a reason to smile as well.

“Seven help me boy, he has too much of you.”

“Does he now?”

“It’s true, you were just like him trying to explore everything and everyone around. You would try to put everything in your mouth when your teeth were coming out. You would pester Viserys, on and on with your blabbering. In some manner, he is like your mother as well when it comes to looks, aside from a crooked nose” Baelon responded. Gaemon babbling grew louder it was as if the boy was imitating Baelon’s words. Daemon laughed at that.

“Did you truly love her Daemon or was she just some other maiden you wished to deflower?” Baelon looking at Daemon holding his son and playing with him. His son looked at him and there were tears in his eyes.

“I did,” Daemon spoke softly and placed a kiss on his son’s cheeks as he was held back from chewing the table, “You know before I met her, I used to think that only difference between a Northmen and a women is they don’t have a beard. I believed the septon’s words thinking of them as uncouth savages and in some ways they still are. Until I met Lyanna...” Daemon laughed as Gaemon was trying to chew on his hair, “I had known her for few moons, yet she was it and she was perfect to me, she used to make jest of how she would sacrifice to the Old Gods to give her beauty. Aunt Gael believed her until she was assured by Lyanna. Gods, it was never sweet words with her. The lords and ladies that I have seen in the court always whispered sweet nothings to gain favor. Lyanna jested that she desired to run away and live among wildings beyond the wall and I might have just followed her. She could have said those words to seduce me, yet I could sense the honesty within her words. The honesty that I never felt in other maidens in court. She had the cunning, she had the wit, but I could have found that in others.” Daemon looked at his father, “It was the honesty that made me fall for her, it was her wildness that made me fall in love with her. You know she rode her horse like a fucking Dothraki. She was half centaur.” Daemon laughed and sadly looked at his son tracing his facial features. “You know, I never have had any regrets in my life so far, I know I am far too young to say this, but not being with her will always be my greatest regret. Even now, I remember her laugh, her voice, her eyes. She is as real as you, as my son who is trying to sleep” Gaemon quietly babbled as he was tiring out.

Baelon sighed, he never really truly believed his sister’s words, nor Lord Rickon who had arrived few days before he departed for Dragonstone. However, as he is looking at Daemon, he got the answer to the question he had needed to know. His son had truly loved the woman, he had never seen him in such manner. He put a hand on his shoulder and noticed that Gaemon was growing tired as he was closing his eyes as he leaned on Daemon’s shoulders. “I am sorry for her passing son; you should have spoken to me about her sooner.”

“Would it have mattered?” His sad face turned into an angry one. “As far as I remembered, it was you who brought that proposal to me, it was you who I told of my intentions to wed Lyanna. What did you do hmm? You did not back me in any matter.”

Baelon closed his eyes and took a breath, “If we had known sooner, we would not have let this happen.”

Daemon chuckled bitterly and looked away, but Baelon grabbed his face to look at him, “We are Targaryens son, we rule the realms if we do not stay by our oaths, then we are no better than the thousand kings that had ruled before. Your love for Lyanna comes with a cost and the cost that will be paid.”

Daemon removed his hands slowly and stood up with a sleeping Gaemon, “what do you mean?” his son questioned in a slow and dangerous tone.

“In the eyes of the seven, your child will be considered a bastard” his son’s violet eyes turned stormy with unadulterated rage, but Baelon lifted his hands to stop him from saying whatever he would say, “let me finish,” he looked over to the window and noticed Caraxes and Vhagar flying over the Narrow Sea, it had seemed that they were playing, “he will be given a new house name and he will be Lord of Moat Cailin.”

“Moat Cailin?” Daemon was angry now, “A fucking ruin” he said in a louder tone.

“Quiet yourself boy, your son is sleeping right now and you better watch that tone, I am your father not your servant.” Baelon continued, “the crown will fund the building of the keep and with the plans that we have it will be a stronghold by the time your son reaches his majority and rules its keep. You also need to understand that the lands that he will be granted will give him a hold over trade towards both Sunset Sea and the Narrow sea.” Daemon looked confused, “I am willing to explain everything to you, but I believe, you might want to put Gaemon back in his crib because our discussion will be long.” Daemon sighed and nodded and walked towards the crib. He placed Gaemon in his crib and placed a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair.

They sat and discussed for an hour or so and during that time Baelon was glad that his son was getting a strong understanding of the plan, yet he still seemed disappointed, “so he will not be a prince or have a Targaryen name.”

“He will not be a prince,” Daemon shook his head, “there are compromises that you need to accept Daemon, the circumstances under which your child was born, he would have had worse had his mother not been a Stark. We need to maintain an understanding with the faith lest we would have another bloody uprising.”

Daemon stood up, “Faith, faith? Why do we cared about Andali faith? The dragonlords of old drove them out of their lands. We are Valyrian father.”

“And dragonlords of Old are dead, we are the only dragons left in this world Daemon and we cannot afford another Maegor at least, not for now.”

“Mayhap, Maegor had the right idea, he should have driven the faith out. We are dragons’ father, we do not bow to the Andali faith, I am willing to wager my royal purse that the _Most Devout_ has sampled more virtuous maidens for himself in the name of the Father above than me.”

“You are right,” Baelon mentioned and Daemon was rather surprised, “Faith are like dragons, they are impervious when they are young but their scales have hardened and it would take precision to bring them down and not blind rage. Maegor had the right idea, but the wrong method. His cruelty only emboldened the faith further to act against us and coerced Father to settle with them.”

Daemon contemplated his words and thought about it more as Baelon continued his explanation, “Dragons are power, but they are the only power that we have or we are known off and we are vulnerable, Dornish have proven just that when they were able to get Meraxes in Hellholt and the world knows of it. The faith has yet to have such weakness, but they do have it, it is only covered by the powerful Lords ruling these lands, that is another reason why I need Starks into the fold.”

Daemon looked confused, but then understood, “Starks and the North withstood the Seven-pointed Stars for thousand years. Their influence will be important to my plans for our kingdom.”

Baelon placed a hand on his cheeks, “All I ask from you my son is give me time and have a little faith in your father. I will see to it that my blood deserves what they are due. They call me the Spring Prince, Baelon the Brave, the Silver Fool, those names matter not to me. Only names that do matter is Father and son. I want to right the realms the same way my father did and I want to make sure that House Targaryen does not subjugate to lesser Houses that my father had to when it came to you and Viserra.” He placed his forehead to his, “Can you trust me on this?”

Daemon nodded, “good,” Baelon continued and embraced his son. He had grown taller than him, but still whenever he embraced him, he would turn into that same seven-year-old child who would hug him to listen to his stories. “In a week, we will return to Red Keep your grandfather will announce Gaemon’s presence in the court. The most devout will name him a union of Old Gods and New and a blessing to the realm. The man has been bribed in an appropriate manner. You, on the other hand, will have to repent.” Daemon was confused, but Baelon just had a laugh and brought his arms around his son, “it will not be gelding or taking the Black of sorts, but you will probably be spending some time alone contemplating your sins in silence without speaking for a week and pray for the seven for forgiveness. The Royce will fall into the line, I am certain they will have their resentment, but they will not question Most Devout’s decree. Your son will be raised with us, not as a prince, but still will receive the teachings and trainings of one. When he reaches his eighth name-day, he will travel North to live amongst the Starks and learn more about the lands he will rule.”

“Isn’t eighth name-day too soon?” Daemon questioned.

“We wanted him for a longer time, but Lord Ellard and Benjen were stubborn at this part. They had wanted him sooner, but we were able to convince them to remain.” Baelon had recalled the fiery Gael who stood up and told them to shove their initial proposition up their unwashed arses, only for his mother to calm her down and reach an agreement with the Starks.

“You will return to Runestone and spend your time with your wife.” Daemon groaned, “this is not up for discussion Daemon, you will make sure that you do your duty as a husband and spend time with your wife. Is that understood boy?” The sternness in Baelon’s voice left no room for argument. He did not wait for a response and headed out of his chambers to head back to his quarters. As he entered his room, he saw his sister waiting, Baelon went up to her and embraced her.

“How was he?” Gael said softly and he understood of whom she was speaking off. He looked into her lilac eyes and brought his hands to her and nodded, “you will love him sister” Gael was teary-eyed and kissed Baelon on his lips. Ever since his sister had claimed a dragon, there had been a bond that was forming with his sister and this was the first time he had kissed another woman besides Alyssa. There was a sense of warmth that he had not felt for a while. Perhaps, he should truly consider his mother’s words and court her and avert any up jumped Lord to use her to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- in terms of Jon's appearance, I kind of went in the appearance similar to Alyssa Targaryen in terms of his mismatched eye color and silver streak like Rhaenys (Elia’s Daughter) had.
> 
> \- Feel free to check out my other stories:  
> Prince of Winter, Song of Wolf and Dragon and the Legacy of Dragons
> 
> \- the next chapter will probably not be out for some time. The next update will most likely be either Prince of Winter or The Song of Wolf and Dragon.
> 
> The next chapter would be a time jump to 101 AC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Gael says her goodbyes  
> -In the Dragonpit, she and Daemon make an interesting discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been almost a month now, Happy November.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts and comments as you wish.

**Gael – King’s Landing, 101 AC**

She sat by one of the walls of the Great Hall leaning over looking at the Silent Sister saying their prayers and bidding the Seven to take her husband into the Light of the Seven. A burst belly that is what the Grandmaester Runciter had decreed after examining his dead body. He had joined the Small council after Allar fell by a stroke. She still remembered how God’s turned their blessings into a curse. She had given birth to her Alyssa a moon ago and how her husband had been happy with it. Her daughter was a Targaryen Prince and a delight in the eyes of her father and grandparents. Baelon was planning on a tourney with Viserys to announce Alyssa’s birth and celebrate Rhaenyra’s fourth nameday.

She wondered how it came to this, it had started with a stitch on his side when he had returned from hunting in the kingswood. Gael was bed-ridden for a fortnight after giving birth. She was visited by her mother, Baelon and Aemma more frequently, but Gaemon had always been a source of comfort for her. Runciter had told that she did not have enough milk so Alyssa was with a wet-nurse most of the times and saw her only few times. However, Gaemon would always find a way to her. Baelon would always take his grandson away to his room which was at the other end much to his protest and squirming. Baelon had been there for her and now he was not, his visits had stopped and that was when she learned that he had grown ill and his condition was worsening. She finally found her strength and went to his chambers where he was drawing his final breath while father and mother sat by him. No matter the sweet moments they shared with her brother in their short marriage of two years, his final breath and suffering had soured it all. Despite her own condition, she had run to him and held her hand as he drew his final breath. She had screamed and begged for him to wake, promised him anything. Even her weeping mother who had came to her side to comfort her could not stop her screams and cries. Her mother had held her as she saw the Maesters carry his body for cleaning and examination. Ser Ryam took her father yet she stayed in his chambers weeping and crying.

It wasn’t until the brown-haired boy Gaemon had came into the room to her to break her from the sorrow. Gael had recanted how the boy was holding Rhaenyra’s hand as he entered the room. He had not cared of her cries, nor the fact that her mother was holding her. Gaemon had ran to her and embraced her. His embrace had broken her sorrow somewhat.

“Muna, no cry” the brown-haired boy pleaded, his eyes were glassy and pleading as she saw him. She brought him to a tight embrace, he had grown into a habit of calling her muna and at times even Baelon kepa. Though the others did not enjoy the closeness between Baelon and Gaemon.

_A Bastard_

_A Usurper_

Gael had wondered how simple-minded some of the court members were, a child of merely three name-days and they paint him a monster who magically manipulated the royal family. Gael was heavy with child and mayhaps she was exaggerating as Baelon had pointed, however her time in court had made her more observant to see small and great lords who would arrive. She held court with her husband and had words with grasping Lord Tymond Lannister, astute Lord Matthos Tyrell. They were devout to the seven and while they had accepted the King’s decree pertaining to Gaemon. There had been a sense of distaste amongst them that she could not bring herself to avoid despite the promising words of Baelon.

Now here Gael was, she had no tears left only sorrow for her dead husbands. The smallfolk wept at the passing, some fools thought to blame her for his passing, but she paid no mind to it. The past fortnight as the lords and ladies of crownlands arrived to share their condolences. Gael’s only comfort had been Gaemon and Alyssa. Her mother had shared her bed in that time as well. As Gaemon and Alyssa were Gael’s comfort, she was her mother’s comfort. Ever since Maegelle passed in 96 AC, Gael had been a source of comfort for her mother. The birth of Rhaenyra had certainly helped and her marriage with Baelon had become a source of smile for her. Even when she had fell ill for a brief time a year ago, the laughs and smiles of Gaemon and Rhaenyra had been a source of comfort for her. The news of her being with child had somewhat brought the Good Queen back as she would counsel Baelon anytime he would visit her. She could not walk as much as she had used to when Gael was young, yet her wits and will that have made her who she was had returned. All of that hope had crashed as Baelon had died, now the good Queen Alysanne would be found with her or she would be with her father who himself would be grieving despite his kingship. Sometimes Gael wondered whether people die just to leave others in shit? She had just reached her twentieth nameday and she had lost the one’s she loved twice. The first was Lyanna, the proud and cunning she-wolf who light the fire in her heart and Baelon her partner, her companion and the one she was coming to love.

From the corner, she heard the noise of an armored man walking towards her. Gael did not turn around as she knew it would probably be one of the Kingsguard to let her know it was time.

“Princess”, a hollow voice of Ser Clement came. Gael turned around to look at the knight who had dawned his white cape and his helm was doing a fine job covering his facial features well. His one hand was in gripping the hilt of his sword. He held his head down in respect.

“What is it? Ser Clement?” Gael replied in low voice.

“Princess, it is time, the cask is ready and the servants waiting to carry Prince Baelon to the Dragonpit.”

Gael sighed and nodded, she tried to stand up at first attempt but couldn’t. _The darn dress,_ she cursed. Gael was wearing a black gown and her hair had been braided into a bun. Ser Clement placed his hands on her and gently brought her up. Gael said few words of gratitude and looked at her brother for one more time, _goodbye brother, may you find peace and ride with Alyssa in afterlife,_ Gael silently prayed and walked out of the Great Hall.

“Take me to my children Ser Clement, we shall head to the carriages from there” Gael said as she walked towards the family keep. The servants were moving around her bowing their head in deference. Gael had learned to have a stern mask on when surrounded by servants. After Baelon’s passing, she wore this mask to let others know that she was not weak. She let this mask hide her grief, rage. It was something she had learned to pick up from Bennard Stark who had stayed in the capital after Stark’s negotiated Gaemon’s lordship. _Someone to remind the boy that he is a Stark even if he would not have the name,_ Benjen Stark had said. Gael had kept his distance from him, the boy was ten and four youngest of the Stark brood. He was not here the first time when Lyanna had visited but she had spoken fondly of him. The boy had been quiet, he served as a squire to newly anointed Kingsguard Ser Harrold Westerling. Gael spoke few words with him and was more formal with him. The boy had longed for home Gael could tell yet found comfort with Gaemon. Though it didn’t help that he kept calling him Jon, _it was what Lyanna wanted_ , he said.

They finally entered her room and found Alyssa suckling on the wetnurse. Her daughter was about to reach a moon old and she is rather robust child. Her mother told that she reminded her of Daenerys her firstborn daughter. Queen Alyssane had prayed upon her birth that she gets to live the life that her daughter did not have the opportunity to.

After Alyssa was done, Gael took her from the wetnurse and commanded her to prepare herself along with others to be at Dragonpit. Gael cooed at her daughter who was smiling, her radiant lilac eyes staring at her. Grandmaester had told her that her vision would come once she has more moons on her. Just looking at her daughter is bringing tears into her eyes; _poor child would never get to know a father_. She looked around the room to see where Gaemon was,

“Where is Gaemon?” she asked Ser Clement. He looked down for a moment and then back at her, “He has been with Prince Daemon since he woke. I believe they already went to the stable.”

Gael sighed and nodded, “Very well”, she had a feeling that she will not see much of Gaemon while his father is around. Baelon had read the letters Daemon wrote of his time in Runestone. Baelon would frown every time he would mock the Vale of Arryn or compare their woman to sheep. Her brother would scorn him for his petulant behavior and his complaints were not helping mend the sour relationship with the Royce. To Gael, his letters were a source of amusement. It was if his nephew was writing a testimony of things to hate in Vale.

Gael stood up with Alyssa and cradling her and swaying her on her around as her nurse maid returned prepared for dragon pit. It was moment like these holding her daughter gave a moment of respite before she would have to return to her duties as a princess and watch as her brother husband would hold the court with his small council. It would be her duty to be entertained by musician, singers and court jesters. The nursemaid took Alyssa from her, she was cooing and was holding the nursemaid’s finger. She smiled at that and nodded to Ser Clement who headed out first and Gael followed.

They entered the court yard and saw that everyone was ready, Viserys had sat on his black desertier and Daemon was in his white one and she could see Gaemon sitting in the middle. Gael chuckled as he saw a smile on his face as he was pretending to be riding hard. _So much like his mother that one,_ Gael thought. She went to the royal carriage where she saw a pouting Rhaenyra. Aemma was two years younger than her yet she was smaller than her. The years have not been kind to her niece either. She had to suffer through miscarriages and stillborn children aside from Rhaenyra.

“Aemma, is all well?” Gael inquired as Rhaenyra went into her carriage. She was wearing a black gown like others but there was a beauty within her that symbolizes the glory of Valyria.

Aemma had a soft smile on her daughter as she climbed into the carriage sat next to her pouting daughter who was trying to ignore her. Gael followed her as well as the nursemaid carrying Alyssa.

“Oh nothing, she wants to go with her father on the horse.” Aemma fixing her strand and chuckled, “it seems Gaemon gave her a tongue as his father took him on his horse.”

“I hate him” a small voice came from Rhaenyra who was pouting who was nearing her fourth name day.

“No, you don’t” a voice came from outside, it was her mother who was with two of her guards as they set a ramp up for her to walk into the carriage. She slowly climbed into the carriage and found her seat next to Gael next to the window. Once she was properly seated, her gaze felt to a pouting Rhaenyra. Her eyes were red from the tears but she still carried her soft smile that had graced every time. She waved Rhaenyra to come over and she did as she sat on her lap. Her mother gave her great grandchild a kiss on her hair as Rhaenyra giggled.

“You know before we left, your Uncle Daemon took him to our gardens and I know that when you return that he would have left your favorite roses in your room.” Her mother said that swaying Rhaenyra as their carriage moved. Gael could hear the men shouting order and the horses around them began moving. Gael closed her eyes; she knew that the movement meant that their Baelon’s body had settled in his carriage and was being moved first so that everyone could see their beloved prince for the last time.

“Really?” Rhaenyra looked at her great-grand mother with wide eyes.

“Oh yes”

“How you know?” Rhaenyra scrunched up her nose.

“Because, I am a queen sweetling” her mother brought whispered in her ears, “and queens know everything and one day dear one, you will be one too.”

Rhaenyra giggled and played conversed with her grandmother. Gael looked opened the curtains of her carriage to see the streets. The small folk had gathered through the streets on the way to Dragon Pit. Looking at them made her think of Lyanna for some odd reason. It was the last time they were meeting. Lyanna was told that she was to ride to Winterfell after she and Daemon along with herself had returned from their secret wedding. She was told by her father Lord Benjen that they were leaving after Daemon’s display at the tourney. The small folk who attended the tourney did not realize what really happened but the lords did and the Stark lord had decided to return to their domain where whispers would freeze over before it would catch wind. Lyanna had been sad but she was also content that she had got to chance be with Daemon.

Before Lyanna, she was rather simple-minded girl who would hold her septa’s words into her heart. She would be someone who would never leave the company of other’s who was too frightful of brazened knights. She would hear the laughs, the mocks and jeers. They would call her Daella reborn. Her elder sister, Aemma’s mother was frightful herself, she had rejected a marriage to Blackwoods because the weirwood tree they had scared her. However, Lyanna showed her who she truly was, during the time that she had stayed in the court. She helped her identify the falsehood that lie amongst the words. She closed her eyes and recalled her final meeting.

_She went to her room slowly looking down, when she was walking into the guest quarters the servants bowed to her and saw her nervously and here, she was nervously looking at the door. She knocked and a voice told her to enter. Lyanna was packing her clothes not paying attention to who had entered. Gael was certain that she thought it was a servant. When she turned around her eyes were wide._

_“Gael, what is it?” she asked as she was not certain what happened._

_Without saying a word, she walked towards her and brought her to embrace crying, “Please don’t go”._

_Lyanna was taller than her and was a bit startled by her tears but she brought one hand to her waist and other to hair caressing it. “I have to Gael.”_

_She looked up with her, she saw her brown hair unbraided open and beautiful. Her grey eyes and long face that had only shown coldness in the past now shown the warmth and softness. “Why? Is it because of what happened in tourney? People will whisper and then they will forget Lya. I will speak to mother myself and she will make sure of it.” Gael asked her pleadingly._

_Lyanna just shook her head, “It is not that, my father is wroth with what has happened. I cannot stay here and sway him of Daemon’s intention. I have to return to Winterfell for that to happen.”_

_Gael tried to let go off her, but Lyanna held her face, “I will return and Daemon will find a way out from his marriage. You have to be brave Gael, be brave for me.”_

_Gael said softly, “I can’t, I am too afraid Lyanna, what if you leave and I just become that simple-minded girl that I was before. You are my true friend, the only one I could rely on.”_

_Lyanna brought her hand and guided her to the chair where they both sat down, “oh my sweet princess, the woman that you are now, you always had it in you. I just showed you who you really are. A dragon, the blood of Visenya and wisdom of Daenys flows through you. You have to be brave for me even if you are afraid.”_

_Gael looked at her confused with her words, “How can you be brave if you are afraid?”_

_Lyanna gave her a soft smile and gave a quick peck to her cheek, “that is the only time when you can be brave my sweet Gael.”_

“Aunt” Aemma spoke as darkness enveloped the carriage breaking Gael of her thoughts to look at her niece.

“Yes”

“Is everything well?” Aemma inquired, her mother looked at her for a moment while Rhaenyra in her lap was falling asleep. Gael looked at her and nodded, “Yes, I am well.”

They had entered the main entrance of the dragon pit. The place truly showed the magnificence of the last scions of Valyria. The huge cavernous building that had been built during her father’s reign housed the dragons of House Targaryen. There were several that currently resided here. Her father’s Vermithor, mother’s Silverwing, Daemon’s Bloodwyrm, Rhaenyra’s young Syrax and her Dreamfyre were in attendance.

Gael got out of the carriage and walked with the proceeding; she saw the cask that held Baelon. Gael must have lost the count of time as evenfall had arrived. They had left the Red Keep an hour mayhap more. She took a look at Alyssa and ensured that her daughter was well. The dragons were screeching, one of the notable absences was that of Vhagar. The dragon flew when Baelon passed away, the castellan of Dragonstone had sent word that the dragon now resided at Dragonmont. Gael wondered who would ride her now? After the passing of Black Dread, Vhagar was the fiercest dragon that Targaryen’s had.

They brought her husband’s body in the middle of the dome where the makeshift seatings were made for the lords and ladies of Westeros that were present. A funeral pyre was set in the middle allowing everyone in attendance to see the Spring Prince for the last time. Daemon held Gaemon who seemed to have spotted Gael as he was jumping in Daemon’s arms. Gael gave him a soft smile and walked towards Gaemon.

Daemon smirked even if his eyes were sad, as he finally gave Gaemon to her, “Muna”

Gael kissed his reddened cheeks; it had always gladdened when he caller her that. _Lya may have left me, but a piece of her lives._ “Kepa gave me sweets.”

Gael looked at her nephew and then at him who held his head down guiltily, “did he now?”

Gaemon nodded and then he looked at Baelon’s body that was placed at the center of the pyre, “Dada gone” he said sadly.

Gael brought her forehead to his, tears threatening to come out again, “yes my love, he went to better place. We say bye to him now.”

“Gael” her father called to him; strength had left the once mighty King Jaehaerys. Now, he was a frail man, it seemed that the burdens of the crown had finally caught up to him. Her father’s eyes narrowed to Gaemon and then back to her, “it is time, my child” he said and turned towards the high septon who was giving his final rites to Baelon as everyone listened.

“Give him to me aunt” Daemon said, as he glared at her father. The relationship between her father and Daemon had never truly mended. There would be time when her father would equate Daemon’s petulance with his daughter Saera’s defiance and Daemon would call out on his hypocrisy. Her mother had played the peacemaker between the grandfather and grandson. Her father Jaehaerys never treated Gaemon unkindly, yet kept his distance from him. It was not easily noticeable, but those close to him could see it. The warmth and love that Rhaenyra and Alyssa had got from her father was not the same with Gaemon. _He did not hate him, but he did not love him in particular_ , Gael considered.

Gael tried to give Gaemon back, but he did not want to leave her and that is when Daemon whispered, “If you come now, we will go flying on dragon.”

The word dragon lightened Gaemon’s face and he readily went back to her nephew. She turned around and walked towards the front. A weepy Viserys was holding a sleeping Rhaenyra and Aemma held him by his waist. Daemon came with her and went Visery’s right side. He put a hand on Viserys’s shoulder and looked on as the High Septon concluded his sermons and gave assent to light the pyre.

The torch was passed through the family members’ present as a permission to let a member of the house pass on to afterlife. It finally came to her father who was shivering as he held the torch. Her mother held his hand as she had always done. She was his strength when he was at his weakest. They both slowly walked towards the center where the pyre was and lit the pyre. Gael closed her eyes and said her final farewell to her husband, to her brother, _find yourself home with Alyssa brother, you are free now._

A moon had passed now since Baelon last rites were conducted, Gael had made herself busy taking care of Alyssa and helping her parents out. The time that had been spent in mourning was now turning into a sense of turmoil. The heir to the throne was dead and the King had to work with those who had strong claim to the throne. Her niece Rhaenys’s child Laenor was a claimant and her nephew Viserys was another. Gael played no part in the small council but she would hear words from her ladies of the situation that was building in the realm.

Apparently Corlys Velaryon was building a fleet and her nephew Daemon had been seen visiting Fleabottom and building his own army to defend his brother. Gael had known that her father had desired no conflict, she had heard that he approved of Ser Otto Hightower’s appointment as the Hand of the King. The raven had been sent and it would take some time for him to arrive. The council was able to see through the matters of the realm for a while. What surprised her was the presence of her brother. The dragonless Vaegon or the archmaester as he would insist on being called.

Gael wondered how could a man as sour as him be her brother. Baelon would tell her how he would train his brother to make him more like himself and Aemon yet swords held no interest. He was sent away to Citadel much like Maegelle had been sent to faith. He had met her father and mother and he provided them the solution to call a Grand Council where all the small lords and great lords would meet and decide on the heir to the throne. The idea was still new but at the point it felt a viable solution to her parents. She had never met Vaegon before their meeting but she understood Baelon’s sourness. He was a frail and thin man who would prefer books more than swords. Vaegon was not as much affected that his brother had passed rather, he seemed to focused on seeing the future of the realm. She had half a mind to slap the man herself for his indifference on her mother’s condition, who was glad to see her last son yet he showed no such emotions.

The day was still bright, Gael had word with her sworn Kingsguard Ser Harrold Westerling that she would be going to her dragon. She spent that morning with her daughter who had been growing quickly. She considered bringing Alyssa to Dreamfyre but Gael felt that it was still too soon. Mayhaps when she reaches her sixth month. Daemon had been training with Bennard Stark in the morning and Gaemon was seen in the dining hall playing with Rhaenyra. Those two were thick as thieves and more troublesome to maids who watched over them. The older servants would claim that he was much like his father, but Gael could see a bit of Lyanna in him. Gael and her retinue, Ser Harrold and few of her guards rode through the street towards Rhaenys’s hill. The smallfolk, the merchants and the children playing in the street made way for her and bowed their head. Ser Harrold had requested her to take a carriage litter, but Gael denied it. She felt the need to ride on the horse and take the happenings in the street for herself. They must have ridden for some time as they finally reached at the entry of the Dragonpit. Dreamfyre was one of the larger dragons, she had been hatched when her Aunt Rhaena was around. The she-dragon was renowned throughout Westerland during the time her Aunt spent with Farman.

She finally arrived by the gates of her dragon, she noticed that the dome was opened. It took her some time, but she realized that Daemon was here as well. Rhaenys was still in Driftmark, her father and mother do not ride their dragons anymore, nor have they visited them in some time. She dismounted her horse and let the stableboy take her horse. The dragonkeeper came to her and bowed her head. Gael could hear Dreamfyre’s screeches which she could feel were of happy nature.

“How is she?” Gael enquired.

“She is well, she had been quiet for few weeks now, but it seems that she felt your presence and has been roarin for a while now.” The dragonkeeper said, the helm he wore had her house sigil crested on her right.

“Very well, open the…”

“Muna” the word reverberated through the dome as she turned around and saw Gaemon coming running to her. His brown hair had grown the past moon as had he. He ran to her and embraced her. Gael reached down to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She looked at his one grey and one violet eyes. _A true manifestation of dragon and wolf,_ Gael thought. The servants would whisper it being an ill-omen of Old Gods gaining influence over the dragons. The begging brothers and septons would preach the opposite an influence of the seven on the Old gods. It had mattered not; his eyes were beauty of sorts to her. He was giving her a toothed grin a reminder of his father. Speaking of which Daemon came walking to him, her nephew was not wearing helm right now as his long silver hair was a bit of mess. He was a head and half taller than her, his beauty was a sight to behold.

“My sweetling, you are not growing too old to give me a hug, now are you?” Gael asked

Gaemon shook his head vehemently and hugged her again, “Never, kepa took me flying. Everything was so little”.

“Like you?” Gael jested

“Noo, I’m no little. I’m bigger ask Rhaenra” Gaemon said haughtily, his words were still forming.

Daemon looked at her retinue, “Ser, why don’t you let my aunt and I have a moment to ourselves.”

Ser Harrold looked at her and nodded and then she turned to the dragonkeeper, “I will call you when I am ready”

They left and after some time it was just her, Daemon and Gaemon. Gaemon held her hand as Daemon ruffled his brown hair and then bore his purple eyes into her, “You are well?”

“As well as I could be, did you recruit half of Fleabottom already?”

Daemon shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say? They all love their prince Daemon.”

Gaemon let go of her and went towards Daemon and was looking around the dragonpit. There were faint screeches and growls coming through the gates, the dragons were rather quiet compared to the other days that she had visited.

“Well, it seems that it will not be necessary. Father has come to a decision.”

Daemon narrowed his eyes, “Oh and what has the old man decreed now?”

“A Great Council, a meeting where the small lords and great lords alike will sit together and decide upon the claims and vote on an heir.”

“Wonder what kind of shithole will that invite into” Daemon said looking sideways.

Gael sighed at his tone, she has learned like her brother Vaegon, her nephew would not hold much regards for her father especially after Lyanna, “must you speak of him like this? He has already lost enough this past moon.”

Daemon snorted, “what would you have me then? Praise his magnificence and wisdom the same way lickspittles at court would.”

“I would have you move through your bitterness” she brought her hand to his face, “we do not have the time to fight amongst ourselves, we already have enough enemies to worry off.”

Daemon shook his head and looked down at Gaemon who was playing with the hilt of Dark Sister. Daemon moved his had away and ruffled his hair, “it surprises me that you forget what he did to my son. I had thought you held my son in a higher regard considering he called you muna”

Gael looked at Gaemon who seemed unbothered with the words that were exchanged and then turned to look at her nephew, “do not presume to tell me of my love I hold for him” she whispered furiously.

“No fight, no fight muna, kepa”

Gaemon came in between of them looking at both of them with fierceness. They both chuckle at his little ferociousness.

Gael continued, “I want the world for him to Dae, if you had done what you had promised to Lya, this would not have happened.”

Daemon look at her again, the stiffness returned and his eyes turned cold. He was careful to not let his words get loud as Gaemon returned to playing with Dark Sister’s hilt, “do you think that I didn’t do anything? The bronze bitch was meant to be caught at the tourney for her affairs. Everything was set, until it wasn’t.”

Tears were brimming in his eyes, “not a day had passed in Runestone when I had not wanted to mount Caraxes and fly to Winterfell. When I heard the news, I had not cared of the schemes and the plans nor of the tourney. I flew to Winterfell even when Caraxes was tired, I flew. God’s” Daemon shook his head, “every time I would wake, I would wake with the regret of not seeing through my plot sooner.”

Gael walked close and brought her nephew to an embrace, she kissed his cheeks, “gods I wish she would be here too Dae, but she isn’t. As much as I wish she would. Father will not give Gaemon the rights of a dragon but his heir will. Baelon was considering to give him a dragon egg when he would come of age, I am certain the heir chosen at the council will be influenced to our wishes for Gaemon.”

Daemon nodded and then looked at her, “which is why Viserys is a better option as an heir. He already loves Gaemon enough. I will have to make sure that I will convince the lords of the realms so.”

Gael turned to her left and suddenly noticed, “Where is Gaemon?”

They both looked around and the boy could not be seen, she swore that he was next to Daemon when they embraced.

Daemon turned swiftly to look around, “Gaemon?”

They walked towards the opening of the dome to search for him and they finally heard a laughing and purring at their right. _It was Vermithor’s cave,_ Gael thought. The gates had been closed, not that Gaemon could get through the gates. Gael and Daemon looked at each other as they briskly walked towards him. From the distance, they could see the bronze figure of Vermithor’s nuzzle coming out. His brown eyes were fixed on Gaemon as he was purring at his touch. It was an interesting sight for sure, the bronze fury had been known to be tolerating towards a crowd and people, however that still wouldn’t outweigh his ferociousness.

Gael should be frightened, but for some reason she knew that the bronze dragon would not harm him. As they got close, she and Daemon noticed that the gaze that he was giving Gaemon was not predatory rather it was similar to the way Dreamfyre saw her or the way Caraxes saw Daemon. The dragon let out a breath from his nuzzle and Gaemon giggled.

“Gaems” Daemon called out, he turned around.

“Kepa!” Gaemon exclaimed and came to him.

“Kepa, Dagon, look look” Gaemon pointed towards Vermithor as he snorted and went back.

“I see that and what did kepa say of running around?” Daemon narrowed his eyes enough for Gaemon to lower his eyes.

“Do it” Gaemon said in a low voice enough for both of them to hear. Gael hid her chuckle.

“Is that so? Well, looks like I will have to take my sweets and give to Rhaenra” at that his grey and violet eyes turned wide.

“No, no kepa, Dagon was sad, he no like chains. I just wanted to say hi.” Gaemon said hurriedly, not liking the notion that his sweets would go to Rhaenyra.

Daemon looked at him with feigned suspicion, “you never say hi to Caraxes?”

“Carax happy kepa, dagon no happy. I make dagon happy.”

Gael had to chuckle at his defense, but it also made her wonder, was there a bond forming between Gaemon and her father’s dragon? He had not visited him for some time now and a dragon only takes one rider at a time. She had known that for certain. Daemon could not help but let go of his suspicious look as he lifted Gaemon up with ease and kissed his cheek.

“That is true, I will let this pass now and you will have your sweets hmm.” Daemon said, he gave Gael a glance of understanding. Her nephew knew that there was more meaning to it than it seemed.

“Can I share with Rhaenra? Aunt Aemma don’t let her have much sweets.”

Daemon wondered and gave him a smile, “only if you share it quietly”.

Gael went to him and gave Gaemon a kiss and a nod to Daemon, “I will see you in dinner love.”

“Bye muna” Gaemon waved.

They started walking towards the stable, “Bye Dagon” Gaemon called out and to Gael’s amusement she heard a hiss come out from Vermithor’s gaze as an acknowledgment. Gael had to chuckle at that as she started walking towards her gate. She certainly needed a ride to clear her head out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is Vermithor deserves better.
> 
> The dragon is known to tolerate the presence of other humans around him and to accept riders. 
> 
> I am debating whether I should have multiple-POV chapters. The next chapter might have multiple POV
> 
> Next update will be for The Song of Wolf and Dragons.
> 
> Until Next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon shares some time with his son while council decides on the fate of the heir to the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I am nervous writing Daemon Targaryen. The man is certainly the best and the worst and I really hope I capture the Rogue Prince persona in this chapter. Enjoy some fluff time or some attempt at fluff with Daddy Daemon.

**Daemon POV – Harrenhal – 101 AC**

Daemon sighed as he poured himself Arbor wine. He certainly deserved this drink after speaking with Tymond Lannister. The man was certainly approached by the Velaryon and provided sweet words and rewards but Daemon pressed on something that was worth more than Sea Snake provided, their pride. Lannisters have always been known for their riches and wealth throughout the world and when Sea Snake dared to outmatch him on that Daemon saw fit to take advantage of that aspect. _A prideful lion would never abandon its pride for Sea Snake’s trinket,_ Daemon thought as he chuckled. A promise of a future seat in the small council and relief from certain taxes was sufficient enough for Daemon to convince to support Viserys’s claim. Their splendor and extravagance were matched by that of Matthos Tyrell and the Lords of Reach. It has been almost six bloody moons that Lords had arrived across the realm and even over the sea to press claim as the heir to the Iron Throne. The Old Sea Snake and his wife had been seen visiting the Lords to no avail at least that is what his spies had told him. Daemon was sitting in his chambers staring at the hilt of Dark Sister wondering how many will die at the tip of this sword.

 _I will cut through a bloody swath or feed these pompous cunts to Caraxes should this not go to my favor,_ Daemon thought. His Cousin Aemma and niece had arrived a sennight ago to have words with the Lords of the Vale. Daemon knew that him speaking with those sheep-fuckers will earn him no favors. Every moment that Daemon spent in Vale felt as if he would want to kill himself twice over. The Bronze bitch was as cold as the winter in the Wall not that it mattered to Daemon. All his time at Runestone, it was nothing better than hells. The Old Man certainly had seen fit to have him suffer when he chose to have him sent to Vale. His grandmother certainly tried to take the blame away from him and suggesting that it was her idea but Daemon knew better. His grandmother knew his affections for Lyanna but the Old man had downplayed it as one of his vices. He gripped the glass hard thinking of that time, anger always wash over him whenever he thought of that time.

“Vhooosh” a voice broke him from his thoughts. It came from other room and a soft smile spread through his face. He placed the goblet on the side and stood up from his chair to slowly walked towards the source of the sound. As he entered the room, he slowly opened the door so that his son would not be aware of his presence.

A nursemaid was smiling as she was knitting Gaemon’s sweater while his son was playing with a toy dragon and a toy wolf. He was wearing a red shirt and his brown hair was reaching up to his shoulders.

“I’m a wolf, fear my howl dagon” Gaemon howled at that and his toy wolf attacked his flying toy dragon. The nurse maid chuckled but her eyes suddenly widened as she saw Daemon standing. Before she could make any moves, Daemon placed a finger on his lips signaling her to play mummer to his presence. He slowly knelt and crawled towards his son, thankfully he had removed his coat and was only wearing his tunic.

“No wolfie, bad wolfie” Gaemon imitated the dragon as the wolf bit his tail and dragon could not get it away.

Before his son could carry on his game, Daemon grabbed his son who squealed at his touch at first.

“I am the big bad dragon and I have come to claim you boy” Daemon said in a deep voice imitating a dragon and tickled his son’s stomach.

“No kepa, stop” Gaemon started giggling trying to push away from his father’s grasp.

“Who is this kepa? Big bad dragon hurt big bad wolf” Daemon carried on with his game as he played with his hair and placed kiss on his stomach. The laughs of his son grew louder. The laugh that has been the only source of happiness for him for this year. His father passing had given him the opportunity to be close to his son and he was everything to him and more. His eyes were jewels that resembled the union of his and Lyanna’s. When he had met his son, Gaemon had been confused to who he was. His son would be shy towards him but over time and after three rides with Caraxes his son was his and he had no interest of parting with him.

When the Great Council was announced, Daemon left as he heard of the arrival of River lords, he had already convinced the Tully’s, Blackwoods, Brackens and Mallisters to side for his brother before Sea Snake could get to them. These lords were certainly jealous of Corlys and his success and Daemon made sure to press on that.

“No kepa, I no bad wolf, I good dagon” Gaemon said laughing his hand untying removing his hair band as Daemon’s silver hair was open.

“Then what was that I heard hmm, a wolf biting a dragon’s tail?” Daemon questioned as he tickled his son who was flushed with laughter.

“No, dagon bit wolf too” Gaemon said as he was panting. Daemon looked at the nurse maid for an explanation, “he meant that the dragon bit the wolf before you entered mi Prince.”

“Oh, I see” as he looked at his son, “well the question is, does Gaems want to ride a wolf or a dragon”

“A dagon!!!” Gaemon yelled with his hands up in the air as Daemon lifted his son and placed him above as he made him fly.

It was in this manner how his cousin Aemma and his niece Rhaenyra entered the room. Aemma was young and tiny compared to Daemon. She had the beauty of Targaryen but age and pregnancy had certainly taken a toll on her. The beauty was still there but there is a sense of weariness in her that Daemon could sense. Her niece was holding her hand, she furrowed her brows as she saw Gaemon over the shoulder of his father.

“Look Rhaenra, I fly a dagon” Gaemon said, he could sense a bit of haughtiness in his son’s tone which amused him.

Rhaenyra frowned, “Muna, I want to fly a dragon”

Aemma sighed, “I am too weak child, you can play once we meet your kepa, why don’t you go with Alla, I have some words to share with your Uncle Daemon”.

Daemon noticed the sincerity and he brought Gaemon down and knelt as he brushed his brown hair from his face, “Why don’t you go with your cousin while your aunt and I have some words hmm?”

“But I wanna stay, M a big boy too” Gaemon said sheepishly.

Daemon looked at him quizzically, “how big?”

“This big” Gaemon brought his hand up to his head. Daemon laughed at that, there was a soft smile on Aemma’s lips at that.

“I’ll tell you what, when you grow” Daemon raised his hand higher by a head or two above Gaemon “this big, you can stay and talk. Go, or else, I won’t take you to show the elephants.” Before his son could protest, “I may also consider getting you one elephant”. Gaemon frowned and kept his head down but Daemon ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. His son giggled and went to the nursemaid who took her hand and went to Rhaenyra.

“Come Rhaenra, do not worry, I’ll let you ride my dagon” Gaemon said excitedly as he held his niece’s hand who was excited that his son was accompanying him as well, definitely he is more excited about the fact that they would be seeing dwarf elephants later. Daemon chuckled over the fact that his son is completely oblivious to the double meaning of his words. He had known that his niece even at four name day is certainly a beauty. There will come a time when they reach their majority when his son and daughter will be more than they are now, but he put his thoughts back and looked at his cousin who went to grab the goblet and pour some Arbor wine.

Her mood seemed pensive as she saw her daughter and his son leave, “they look good together, it will be a shame when they part away and he goes North”

 _We shall see about that,_ Daemon thought. While he entertained the idea about Moat Cailin and was agreeable with his son being named lord and have all the rights and incomes of that land. Daemon had no desire for his son and his son’s after that to stay in that frozen lands. His cousin was staring at him, Daemon wondered if his face gave anything away so he quickly decided to change the topic and sat across the chair, “so I take it your talk with Lords of Vale went pleasantly” Daemon said dryly.

His cousin scowled, “you would think that your kinsman being the Lady of Vale would hold any sway over them, but no.”

“Was it that bad?” Daemon asked, he was genuinely curious. He had known that the Lords of Vale had loved Aemma and the fact that the daughter of Vale would be a queen should have excited them. Aemma gulped another swig, all his time with her, Daemon was surprised that his cousin was drinking. Viserys had told her that she was of rather conservative nature. He chuckled as he recalled how his brother cried the first time they laid together. Certainly, she had just flowered, but the idea of bedding had frightened Aemma and it worried Viserys enough to bring tears.

His cousin turned her violet eyes towards him and narrowed his eyes, “Oh the lords still remember me alright and they remember my father as well so be glad of it. It was a certain regent who was making noise. Do you want to guess who that was? A certain Royce? A man whose daughter happens to be your wife. A daughter who you happen to call ‘My Bronze Bitch’”.

Daemon’s face darkened as he gritted his teeth, “oh he was trying to whisper to the lords of how you intend to usurp your brother and place a bastard on the throne.”

 _That is, it,_ Daemon stood up and unsheathed Dark Sister. _That fucker will learn that the steel will cut through his bronze armor._

“What do you think you are doing?” Aemma sneered

Daemon turned around, his anger was dangerous, “he said those words? He called my son a bastard?”

Aemma did not retort and her silence was the answer that was needed as Daemon smirked and had a bitter laugh, “I am glad he said it, Dark Sister is certainly thirsty for some blood”

“Sheathe your sword cousin, this is a Grand Council not a battlefield” Aemma said in a tone that sort of reminded him of Gael.

He turned his gaze to her, “I will not let you ruin my husband’s chances for the throne because of your recklessness.”

“Do you really think I am going to sit around and let that cunt call my son a bastard?” Daemon said as he clenched his hand tighter across the hilt.

“Do you really think that he is the only lord who says this about him or are you truly stupid to not know what happens in the court?” Aemma said in a cold voice. This had surprised Daemon, he had always expected his cousin to be a meek little thing. _Maybe there is a dragon hiding within her,_ Daemon thought. “Let’s say you strike Lord Yorbert Royce down, what do you think will happen? Do you think Lords of Vale would support my husband’s claim hmm? What do you think Tymond Lannister, Matthos Tyrell and Grover Tully think when my own kin in Vale won’t back the claim of my husband and children? Do you think they will stay true to us? North may support us but from what grandmother Alyssanne told us about Ellard Stark do not be surprised if the man tries to support Rhaenys’s claim since it will not be his blood ruling the throne.”

“So, you presume to let me stand by while that bronze cunt speaks ill of my son?” Daemon said, his cousin spoke sense he knew that but Daemon had not cared.

“I ask you to hold your sword until the council is complete. Other Lords of the Vale were wiser to not see through Royce’s poison, but you would do well to remember that the man is serving as a Regent who could very well in his power impose taxes upon his vassals in the name of House Arryn.” Aemma explained to him with a hint of softness.

“Regents can be unmade” Daemon pointed out as Aemma sighed, “Yes, they can be unmade, but there will be no unmaking until Viserys’s claim is secure.”

Daemon raised his brows, “I never thought you to have such devious mind cousin, As High as Honor. Those used to be your words, didn’t they?”

Aemma looked at him deadpanned, “they used to be but now I am a Targaryen and my words are Fire and Blood. I am not as meek as you think me to be. I would have stand and let you and Viserys work through the lords and ladies, but I did not like that man who plays as the regent to my kin”.

He took her words in, “you will also return to Vale after the Great Council”

“I am not parting from my son,” Daemon gritted his teeth.

“You will, you will do the duty of a husband. That was one of the promises I gave to the Lords. I am not Viserys, your ventures may be amusing to my husband but not to me.”

Daemon walked quickly towards his cousin, she took a step back, he was enraged, “do not presume to call my son a venture.”

“I would never dare to; your son might be the only thing that might bring the good in you” Aemma said, her voice was a little meek but still held resolve.

She placed her hands on his cheeks, “you think our Grandfather has not noticed your presence in court? Once the council is over, he will command you to return and what will you do then? Rebel against him, charge against him the same way you tried to charge against me? Do not think me harsh to separate you from my son. Gods it pleases my heart to see his smile and laughter when he is around you but you know that your paths will not be same. King Jaehaerys is not your brother and you do not hold the same sway over him as you do over Viserys.”

Daemon took her hand from his cheeks and gently placed it down. At times, he wished he could simply take Caraxes down to Vale and burn it to ashes. No matter the sense that his cousin spoke of. Daemon knew that his path to the throne was only possible through Viserys. His son will be his heir, Daemon would make sure of it and Gaemon would wed Rhaenyra if he saw it fit. He turned is frown into a smile. Daemon would make sure that his true intentions would not be known just yet.

“Fret not cousin, I will not jeopardize my brother’s claim as such” He sheathed Dark Sister back. “I swear you this though, when I return to Vale” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered in her ear, “I will not be gone for long this time.”

The council went as Daemon would have hoped and thought. Sea Snake’s bribes may have been plenty but it still was not enough to seduce the Andali cunts as he would have thought. Even Northern Lords who barked about honor had voted for his brother. He still recalled the sour look on Ellard Stark’s face when he told the Lords of the position of House Stark. _The fool thought that his honor mattered more than his blood,_ Daemon thought. His nephew Bennard was able to bring some sense into that dour cunt. It was known to Daemon that the man held honor in the same manner a petulant child would hold on to sweet.

The discussions and deliberation went on for thirteen days. Daemon took no part in it but the result was made clear to him. The realm had decided upon his brother to be the heir and not Laenor Velaryon. Daemon chuckled after looking at the disappointed look at his ‘kin’ from Volantis. They supposedly were his cousins after all they claimed to be of dragons through his aunt Saera. He still remembered the angry look on the bastard from Maegor. The man was a half-wit to unsheathe his sword in the council and was now sitting the cells awaiting Lyonel Strong’s judgment. Gaemon was taken by the dwarf elephants that were brought over by their kin in Volantis. His son had played with them but soon lost his interest as Rhaenyra took him to play with her. Daemon closed his eyes and the rage had returned to him. He decided to head out of the castle. He went to the stable and ordered the stable boy to bring his horse. Daemon knew that Caraxes was at God’s Eye so if any harm would come to him, the bloodwyrm would reign fire upon them. He steadily galloped and rode towards Harrentown specifically to the camp of the Lord’s of Vale.

As he dismounted, he saw the sworn knights eyeing him with curiosity and fear. Daemon had been part of the court in Runestone. At times, he had also flown to Eyrie on Caraxes voiding the long climb. He went to the tent of the Royce’s that was stationed near the Arryn’s and Corbray. It was dark and Daemon could see in the far corner as the Lords that had been in attendance removing their tents and preparing their march back home. As he approached, he saw the two guards posted stand in attention as they saw Daemon approach. Daemon stood outside as he heard a woman squealing and laughing inside the tent. The guards looked at him for a beat and then bowed their heads to step aside. Daemon smirked and went into the tent and as he entered, he saw his good father nuzzling on the teats of a camp follower. She was a buxom lady and had a long black hair, Daemon spotted a choker with red ruby glinting. She laughed and moaned as his good father put his hand roughly over her womanhood. Before the action could get wilder, Daemon announced his presence by clearing his throat.

His good father quickly got off the woman who was now curiously eyeing him. She got off his good father’s lap and walked towards him naked while his good father fumbled for his clothes.

“Prince Daemon, what is the meaning of this?” Lord Royce mumbled.

“At ease my lord, I only wished to pay you a visit before we parted” Daemon raised his hands as the woman moved her fingers through his biceps.

“My, you are a vision, you have the fire of Rhllor and the wisdom of the Old Flame” the woman purred seductively.

Daemon grabbed her hands gently and gazed her sideways, “I’m sure I do, but be a dear good woman and leave this tent. I would like to share few words with my good father.”

But the woman did not take her dismissal right away and brought her hands to his face, “do not deny my will my Prince. One night with me and I will show you the true bliss” the wench said as she took his hand towards her womanhood. Daemon frowned and took his hand away forcefully.

“I am sure it will be a bliss but go find another man to fuck” Daemon said and the girl frowned. It had seemed to her that her seductions did not do any trick on Daemon.

“I shall leave, but I tell you this my Prince there will come a time when you will know the name of Alys Rivers” The girl whose name was supposedly Alys River said with firmness.

“Who is Alys Rivers?” Daemon feigned ignorance.

“Me, I am Alys Rivers!!” The girl screeched.

“Sure, you are, bye” Daemon said as he handed her the clothes and pushed her out of tent. He was running out of patience with her and cared not if she was undressed.

Daemon turned to his good father who wore a white tunic and black pants on. He seemed angry upon his intrusion and likely even angrier over the fact that his guards let him pass.

“Prince Daemon, surely this could have been done in the morn” Lord Yorbert said in a frustrated tone.

“Come now good father, it has been moons since I have seen you. Are you well? A silly question you certainly seem hale and hearty” Daemon said as he made his implication on his time with the Rivers girl.

“The woman offered herself to me, these are distressing times” Lord Royce said, his face flushed.

Before the man could say anything else, Daemon carried on, “I understand, I just wanted to inform you that I will be returning to Vale in a fortnight. It has been some time after all. I would have left immediately from Harrenhal but there are some matters and farewell that I would like to give in King’s Landing before I leave.”

Daemon walked over the man and embraced him, the man was well built but the age had caught up to him and shriveled him down a bit. Daemon was taller and had more muscle, he embraced him and whispered in his ears, “it has been time some time since I paid visit to my wife” The man was squirming to get out of his grasp but Daemon did not budge, “My Bronze b... lady, I shall pay my tributes to her and give her the respect she deserves”.

He removed him from his embrace and held the man on his shoulder. Daemon could see a hint of fear in the man’s face. He wondered whether it was Daemon’s manic face or the manner in which he embraced his good father. Daemon carried on in his soft tone, “I hope to see you as well my Lord, hope to hear your words of wisdom.”

The man looked uncertain and nodded, “I shall make sure the arrangements of your arrival are made my prince” his tone was shaken by Daemon’s sudden appearance.

Daemon smiled and kissed his cheeks and turned to walk out, but before he stepped out he turned around and looked at Lord Yorbert, “oh and lord Yorbert, you have my thanks for supporting my brother’s claim to the throne. Though as a good son, I should make you vary about one fact my Lord.”

“And what is that my prince?” Lord Royce said uncertain as to where Daemon was going.

Daemon just smirked, “When you dance with the flames you will burn and you should know this my lord Dragon flames burns brighter and hotter than others.”

Not waiting to gauge his reaction, Daemon stepped out of the tent. He went to his coin purse and placed two gold dragons in the hand of each men.

“Come find me, if the man chooses to dismiss you” Daemon said as he started his journey back to Harrenhal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we will see the time skip on to 105 AC. There will be certain divergent points from there and the changes will be explained further. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, critics, comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto reassess his failures  
> Gaemon spends some time with Rhaenyra.  
> Dragons fly high in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas in advance y'all, here enjoy the chapter. I have found that writing fluff makes me nervous because I am uncertain if that fluff is indeed fluff lol. Anyways please enjoy some fluff and also make notes to change in canon.
> 
> On a side note, not sure if you read the news but would love to hear your thoughts on The House of Dragons casting and description. I'll be honest I am not a fan of it.
> 
> Daemon Targaryen being called the heir to the throne? As much as I love Daemon and the rogue prince persona, are they really gonna downplay Rhaenyra being the bloody heir? Anyways that was the only bone I had to pick with that. I will reserve my judgment until I hear more.

**Otto POV – Eighth Moon of 105 AC**

This is a folly, Ser Otto thought. His teeth gritted with anger as he saw the events transpiring in front of him right now. He was standing at the bottom of the throne as Prince Daemon’s bastard was walking towards the throne with his father leading him in the front. Daemon Targaryen looked like a warrior reborn wearing a dark red armor with a helm and a gold cloak that made him resemble like a true dragon. Surrounded by the father and son were a dozen of Gold Cloaks that were loyal to Prince Daemon.

 _Gold Cloaks,_ Ser Otto bitterly thought. A name coined by the small-folk for the city watch wore Golden Cloak highlighting the improved City Watch. Otto cursed himself for letting the fool King enter the wager with his brother.

_“You remove me as a Master of Coin, you remove me as Master of Laws. Something tells me dear brother, that you do not like me.” The Rogue prince feigned sadness._

_“It is not that Daemon; you have a way with swords not with quill or coins. The City Watch is in a sorry state brother and as a commander you can use your strength to your benefits” Viserys sighed, he saw the sad expression of his brother’s face. The King had known his brother’s vices but still would fall for it regardless. “Please brother, tell me what else can I do to make you understand that I wish the best.”_

_For a brief moment, Otto could have sworn he saw a smirk appear on the Prince’s face. But he kept his charade on, “well brother, if you wish for me to serve the City Watch, all I ask you for boon is to make Gaemon as a Targaryen prince”_

_The small council was at uproar at such as a suggestion. Never had a Targaryen bastard in the course of hundred years been legitimized as a prince. Septon Eustace had pointed that and Otto could see Daemon tightening his grip on the hilt of Dark Sister at the fact that the Septon called his son a bastard. Otto had wished the prince lost it at the time but he maintained the composure. At the end, Viserys called the end of council with the matter at hand still open. Otto begged a word and told him that it would be a folly to legitimize the Prince as a Targaryen. Not even Orys Baratheon was made a Targaryen Prince despite the blood he shared with the conqueror and pressed that his grandfather’s decree was just and reasonable._

_He did not understand what had happened after he shared his council and the next day. King Viserys had been in agreement but he made this agreement as a wager. The servants who were in his employee had reported that King Viserys had been visited by Princess Gael._

_“Rid this city off thieves and rapers, make the City Watch glorious and strong and I shall grant you this boon and make him a Targaryen Prince.” Viserys declared that to everyone in front of the small council._

_Even Septon Eustace seemed to be in agreement with it which had surprised Otto as well. Grandmaester Runciter though cited, “I hold young Gaemon in high regards but making him a Targaryen prince would not serve well with Lords of Vale.”_

_The Rogue Prince smirked, “Lords of Vale have no right to be wroth Runciter, need I remind you of my wife’s infidelity and my brother’s judgment that was agreed upon you and the rest of the council. My grandfather and grandmother, seven bless their souls, put faith in Royce when they agreed to the match and my wife repaid it with sleeping with a singer while I was grieving the passing of my grandmother and grandfather.”_

_Otto still cursed at the fact that he agreed upon King’s judgment with such haste. He should have learned more off the events that transpired at Vale._

_“I will agree with your wager brother, I shall serve the realm and the city and work to build the gold cloaks and I promise you this the thieves and rapist of the city would rue the day they choose to cross with me.”_

_And rue they did, ever since Daemon Targaryen took in charge as the commander of City Watch, the thieving and raping had gone down in a considerable manner. The smallfolk loved him and to them he was known as Lord Fleabottom. It took some time but Otto had realized that Daemon Targaryen and his aunt had baited the fool of a King_

His boy kept a surprisingly cold expression on his face. The boy’s nose and cheekbones made him a dragon, though there was a cold look on his face that had resembled the ice-faced Starks that had arrived a week ago for the crowning ceremony of their newly anointed Winter Prince. He took a glance at Benjen Stark, the boy’s grandfather. The man had a fond smile on his face and why shouldn’t he. The North will have their first Prince of Realm and more importantly a holding of North will be under the domain of dragons and wolf. Moat Cailin’s construction had been going on for four years now. The last report Otto had from Lord Lyman Beesbury was that Prince Daemon and Lord Benjen had intended to utilize the pale stone to build its walls.

Grandmaester Runciter had also spoken that citadel had taken interest in the Fever River and possible construction of a Canal that would connect the Sunset Sea at the West and the Narrow Sea at the East. Though Lord Beesbury had denied at his behest suggesting that the coinage invested that would be used would be far much from the benefits of the canal. Otto had informed Lord Stark of the decision and had noted the disappointment. _You are getting a finger, do not grab the hand fool,_ Ser Otto thought inwardly. The North had always kept it on their own and now the savages think that since they have their bastard prince, they could use him as their tool to get what they want.

Prince Daemon removed the helm and came to stand next to Otto. Otto stiffened his stance as the Prince stood next to him. No words were spoken as The Most Devout and his followers walked at the center. The boy knelt as the Most Devout came towards him, he had poured Holy Oil over the head of the boy and muttered the prayers. He put both of his hands on his shoulders and beckoned Gaemon to stand. The mismatched eyes of the boy looked at Most Devout as he said some words in silent to which the boy smiled and nodded. Gaemon turned around to face the crowd that was presented at the Great Hall.

“Good people of Westeros, we come here today to see this boy be crowned under the Light of Seven who are One. Let this day be known as the day Gaemon Targaryen, son of Prince Daemon Targaryen and Lady Lyanna of House Stark be known as the Prince of the Realm, Prince of Westeros, Prince anointed by the faith and the crown alike. Curse be he who challenges the claim of this decree.”

His brother Ormund had written that the Starry Sept had consented to the legitimization and the title of the Prince but the members of the faith felt that this was a perfect way to bring the light of Seven into the realms of North. The fat Most Devout turned towards the King who was sitting on his throne. “Sire, I shall give you my leave to crown the child with the blessings of the faith.”

Otto had another look at the Northern retinue to assess their gaze. The hairy lords seemed at unease, _is it the heat that bothers them or the fact that the boy is declared an Andal and not a First Men?_ Otto thought.

King Viserys stood up from his throne, he wore the crown of the conqueror and wore an easy smile. He slowly descended the stairs carefully holding onto his garbs ensuring that they don’t get stuck at the sharp edges. As he reached at the bottom, he stole a glance at his pregnant wife who wore a blue gown and her grinning daughter who was looking at the boy with pride. On her left was Princess Gael with her daughter Alyssa. There were tears in the eyes of Princess. Otto had been a fool to underestimate the Princess. He had heard the tales when he was young of the simple-minded Princess who had stuck with her mother. Whoever he thought she was, Otto was wrong. The dragon in her was fierce and she knew the difference between the false friends and the true one’s. Otto would find no ally in her for she was far too attached to the boy and with him to Prince Daemon as well.

A servant brought the crown to the King, it had the shape of Wolf in bronze with black eyes and a dragon in iron with red rubies for eyes. King Viserys took the crown in his hands and placed it on the head of Gaemon who had his head bowed in respect of the king. The king lifted the chin of Gaemon who was looking at the King with wide eyes as the King cupped his cheeks.

“Ever since you came in our lives, you have brought naught but happiness nephew. You are the smile to me and our family.” King said softly to his nephew.

He looked at the crowd and continued to speak out loud, “one of the things that my predecessor, my Grandfather said during his last days was that my nephew shared the spirit of my mother and the joy and the smile of my father. Were he and my grandmother were alive, they would have agreed with the decision made here.”

He stood and held Gaemon by his shoulders, “BEHOLD, PRINCE GAEMON TARGARYEN, LORD OF MOAT CAILIN, THE PRINCE OF THE NORTH”

The cheers went out and to his surprise the save northerners raise their swords, “PRINCE OF THE NORTH”

“PRINCE OF THE NORTH”

“PRINCE OF THE NORTH”

“PRINCE OF THE NORTH”

Suddenly a hand came across his shoulder, “you see that Hightower”

It was the hands of one Prince Daemon, “a wretched bastard that your bitch of a daughter chose to call my son is now a Prince of the realm”

Otto turned to look at the Prince who was a head taller than him. He tried to shrug off but he kept his hold on him. Alicent had been foolish to speak with the lady of the boy’s nature. When Otto had agreed to the annulment of Prince Daemon and Lady Rhea, he had expected to offer her daughter’s hand to him. Alicent was quite taken with the Prince and they both secretly played their courting games. His daughter spoke of stolen kisses, however one night she had foolishly called his child a bastard and the word reached to Prince Daemon.

Not only the Prince rejected the match but he attempted to humiliate his daughter in front of everyone. “ _A low-born whore at a brothel has more substance than the bitch that you call a daughter”_ Daemon had said. Ever since then Otto had sworn that he would bring ruin upon his life. He had succeeded when he removed him from Small Council first as Master of Coin and then as Master of Laws. Otto had thought he had control over the King and his choice until he decided to name him the Lord Commander of City Watch.

“Prince of a wasteland is not the same as the heir to the throne Prince Daemon” Otto retorted as the cheers and claps going on. He saw Princess Rhaenyra and Alyssa running to Prince Gaemon to embrace him. Princess Gael followed them.

“Do not worry of that Ser Otto that will come as well, I just wanted to caution you Lord Hand of your time here.”

Ser Otto was trying to push it off, his struggle was noted by Lord Lyonel who took a glance and narrowed his eyes but decided not to act on it.

He gritted his teeth, “you may have won this move, but the game has not ended yet Daemon, one misstep is all needed for your glass house to shatter.”

Daemon turned his eyes towards him, there was cruelty in his gaze the one he thought that Maegor would have had, “you are speaking to a Prince Hightower, I could have your tongue ripped for your insolence.”

Otto just smirked at the Prince, “do it and all you will do is prove that you are nothing but Maegor reborn. How do you think the faith would think of that _my Prince?_ ”

“Do you think I give a fuck about them?” Daemon gritted his teeth saying those words.

“Oh, I know you do, you would not go through such troubles for your son if you hadn’t” Otto retorted.

“Kepa”, the boy yelled waving at Prince Daemon who gave the boy a soft smiled and waved him back.

Daemon moved forward but then he turned around and dust his shoulders, “be careful with your ambitions Ser Otto, one of these days…” he stared at his hand and had a bitter smile on his face, “…you might just end up choking on it”.

Ser Otto returned his smile as the Prince turned around and walked towards his son and lifted him up. The cheers grew louder at that particular action. Ser Otto gritted his teeth and he caught the gaze of his daughter who was staring at him with worry. He gave his daughter an assuring smile suggesting all was well. Her daughter had taken up to serve as one of ladies-in-waiting for Queen Aemma and her daughter had told him that King Viserys had taken well into her presence and was taken a liking to her presence.

 _Too long I have been complacent with my enemies, that changes now._ Otto thought to himself as he saw Daemon bringing his son down and held his hand as they walked away from them waving to everyone. _Gardeners may have ruled the Reach but the Hightowers were the true Power. It is time that the Targaryen’s learn why is that the case._

**Gaemon POV**

He played with his crown; it was an odd thing. A wolf and a dragon facing each other. It was night possibly Hour of the Wolf at least that is what Grandmaester Runciter said. Gaemon sighed as he got off his bed and walked towards the table where his book was. Sleep did not come to him as Gaemon missed his harp. It was taken by his kepa as a way to keep him more focused on his training at arms.

 _“You are a warrior first, a singer after”_ Kepa had said in a stern tone after Gaemon picked himself up after the sparring at the court yard. Ever since he had returned from Vale, his father paid attention on his sword play. Gaemon used to train alongside his Uncle Bennard and the master at Arms but since his kepa came two years ago, Uncle Bennard had left for Winterfell since Lord Ellard had passed. His Uncle Bennard was always fun, he used to sneak sweets for him whenever muna Gael would be strict with him.

His kepa was different as well, ever since he returned. He would always be protective of him when others would be around. He still remembered how Lady Alicent who used to be kind to him one day stopped seeing him after some day later. She seemed like a nice lady who would always call him precious one and say how she loved his eyes. Gaemon would always blush at her words, aside from muna Gael and Rhaenyra she was the prettiest. However, Kepa told him that she was a bad lady and to stay away from him and since then she would stay away from him. Gaemon would not speak to her but at times he could feel her glare whenever she was with Aunt Aemma which made Gaemon uncomfortable.

Gaemon sighed as he walked over his cabinet and opened it to get the book that his Grandfather Benjen had gifted him. It was Maester Childer’s record on _The Winter Kings._

 _“The Winter Kings ruled the North while your father’s kin were milking sheeps boy”_ His grandfather had said. Gaemon had recalled the snort father had given and had commented how the _The Winter King’s_ now bow down to the sheepherders. He never understood why his father did not like his Grandfather Benjen or Uncle Bennard. He had loved his muna Lyanna or at least that is what muna Gael used to tell him. However, whenever Gaemon asked him about her he would just not speak of her. Gaemon just shook his head as he opened the book and he sat by the chair and went to the page that spoke about Rodrik Stark. It fascinated him if his great Grandfather Conqueror could have fought Harren Hoare in a wrestling match the same way King Rodrik Stark did to win Bear Island.

Suddenly as he was about to flip the page, he heard the door to his room open. Gaemon turned around and narrowed his eyes, _was Kepa here?_ Gaemon wondered. He got off his seat to hide the book but then relaxed at the sight of who opened the door. She was wearing a white gown and her silver-gold hair was open. She was rubbing her purple eyes and was yawning. Gaemon frowned and wondered what she was doing up at this time. As she grew old, her room was moved next to his so at times she would come to visit him.

“Nyra, why are you up?” Gaemon asked.

Rhaenyra scrunched up her nose, “why are you up?”

“I asked you first” Gaemon pointed out.

Rhaenyra went to his bed and sat at the edge and looked at him, “Well, I am a girl so you answer first.”

Gaemon simply rolled his eyes, “I could not sleep”.

Rhaenyra snorted she placed her hands at the wooden frames and started shaking her legs, “Of course silly, but why couldn’t you sleep?”

Gaemon just shrugged his shoulders and took his book and got up and sat next to her. She looked at the cover of the book, “The Winter Kings, the life of the Stark Kings of the Old”. Rhaenyra then stared at him, “you know Uncle Daemon will not like you reading this.”

“Kepa is sleeping and you will not tell him” Gaemon said dryly.

His kepa would always coddle Rhaenyra her with clothes and gifts. “Or what?” Rhaenyra said smugly, he knew that she would not tell him.

“Or I will tell him that it was you who stole his dragon brooch” Gaemon retorted.

“You wouldn’t” Rhaenyra said softly, her eyes wide.

Gaemon smirked slightly, “I would”.

Rhaenyra huffed and folded her hands, “Fine”, Gaemon just sat quietly and went back to his reading. They stayed quiet for a moment and Gaemon had returned to his page. From the corner, he could feel Rhaenyra frown, “what are you reading about?”

She moved in closer to look at the crude art of Rodrik Stark wrestling with Loron Greyjoy, “It is about King Rodrik Stark and how he won Bear Islands for Mormonts” Gaemon retorted quietly.

Her head was close to his shoulders as she gazed through the reading, “How did he defeat him?”

“He beat them at wrestling, if Rodrik would win the Ironborn would abandon their rights to the lands” Gaemon explained.

“And he won?”

Gaemon nodded, “They do not say how but he defeated them and gifted the lands to Mormonts in return of their fealty.”

“Hmmm”

Suddenly Gaemon realized something as he raised his head and looked at Nyra, “wait, why are you not sleeping?”

Rhaenyra stayed quiet and just shrugged. Gaemon just mimicked her shrugged, “what is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t know, I can’t sleep. I went to see muna and kepa but they were sleeping. Muna has been sad these days. She is worried about birthing my brother” Rhaenyra said softly.

Gaemon sighed and placed his book on the side of his bed, “how do you know this?”

“I heard her speaking about it to kepa. I…” she was quiet for a moment. Gaemon turned to look at her and he saw tears in her eyes. He hated seeing tears in her eyes, he quickly removed tears with his sleeves, “don’t like seeing her cry but she spoke that she was worried about my brother.”

She tightened her grip on his hand, “Gaems”

“Yeah?”

She turned to stare at him, “can you play your harp?”

“I wish I could Nyra, but kepa took it from me” Gaemon retorted.

“Well can’t you get it?” Rhaenyra questioned.

“The doors are locked Nyra, kepa would be sleeping” Gaemon tried to reason.

Rhaenyra narrowed her eyes and pointed, “you could go through the secret way that you and Aly found”.

Gaemon cursed Alyssa, “she was not supposed to tell that”.

“Alyssa always talks”

Gaemon just shook his head and just looked away but Rhaenyra pressed his hands, “Please Gaems” she had a pleading look in her eyes that always were Gaemon’s weakness. He was determined to deny her but ultimately gave into her whims. Gaemon sighed and shook his head, “Fine” he got off the bed.

“Just stay here and…” he looked around and gave her the book, “read the book.”

Rhaenyra grinned at him and nodded, Gaemon walked out of his bedroom and towards his cabinet. A fortnight ago, while playing in his room. Alyssa had discovered a secret doorway into tunnels when and since then they have found some time to discover the different entry ways to different rooms. They were able to find ways into Muna Gael’s room, Aunt Aemma’s solar, Queen’s ballroom and recently he found pathways to his kepa’s solar and bedroom with her. He wondered if he should have brought Rhaenyra to explore the tunnels but Rhaenyra was never really someone who would play with them. He doubted she would want to dirty herself in the tunnels. Gaemon took a look at the chest where the secret doorway was, he looked around to make sure no one else was there. He grunted as he tried to push away the chest, Gaemon took a breath and recalled his father’s words. _Use your legs to lift son,_ he had said. Gaemon knelt and pushed the chest from the one end and the chest moved away.

Gaemon smiled and exhaled a breath and turned to look at the wall. He knocked at the wall to feel for wood. He kept on knocking and finally found the wooden opening and pushed it in. The tunnel was a dark entryway. Gaemon cursed himself for not thinking it through. It would be dark in the tunnel even with the light that comes from his room. He looked to his left and picked up a lantern that was at his table. Gaemon took a breath and went into the tunnel, thankfully his father’s room was not that far and difficult to find. It was always brightly lit not as bright as the ballroom though. Gaemon walked forward with one of his hand at the right side of the wall and another pressing the lantern forward. To his right end, he saw a glint of light coming out. Gaemon slowed his footing and walked quietly, he got to the opening and slowly pushed through the wooden opening. He peered out carefully and found himself staring at a painting of Balerion the Black Dread burning down a castle, _Harrenhal,_ Gaemon thought. He looked at the end and saw a guard. Gaemon cautiously decided to close the door as that was not his kepa’s room.

He looked at the end and started slowly walking slowly and turned rightward after fifteen steps. There was another light coming at his left side, Gaemon held his breath and then slowly walked towards the source. He pushed the wooden entry slowly and there was a slight creak as he opened. Gaemon slowly walked out and turned around to get an understanding. He was at his kepa’s bed chambers for certain. He could see the tapestries that had come from a place known as Norvos. He looked at his right and saw the window balcony that faced the sea, his bed was on the left end.

 _Kepa must be sleeping, I must walk quietly,_ Gaemon thought. He stood on his toes and quietly stepped into his bed chambers. He slowly walked towards the bed. Gaemon instinctively knelt to his knees when he heard noise coming from the bed. He slowly crawled as he spotted his wooden harp laying at one corner. Gaemon furrowed his brow and wondered how he could silently carry his harp. Gaemon began his crawl and suddenly he heard a noise coming from his father’s bed.

“Oh, right there” A lady moaned.

“Keep going my prince” Gaemon heard a thumping noise. Suddenly his kepa came out of the blanket. He was naked, Gaemon frowned. _He will get cold like that,_ Gaemon thought. Suddenly he heard more screams as his kepa held the lady, he heard the lady speaking bad words but kept on telling his kepa to do it more. _They seem to be wrestling,_ Gaemon was confused with what was happening. Gaemon quietly picked the harp up and slowly began crawling towards the secret doorway. His clothing rubbed against the Myrish rug and he worried that his father would hear him. However, as Gaemon turned around, he noticed that now a naked lady was on top of his kepa and keeping him down. _She is winning the match,_ Gaemon wondered. It was confused as the woman was still cursing and moving up and down. He simply shook his head and opened the wooden doorway. Gaemon picked up his lantern and slowly went back the way he came.

As he finally entered his room and found Rhaenyra still reading the book. She looked up and grinned at him.

“You look dirty” She giggled.

“The things I have to do for you” Gaemon simply shook his head.

Rhaenyra chuckled and she skipped towards him as Gaemon placed the harp in its place. She placed a kiss on his cheeks, “you like it” she whispered and she went back to sit on the chair. Gaemon tried to recall septa’s lessons as he tuned the harp and played the strings to make sure it was correct. He had just learned the tunes to _‘Maiden, Mother and Crone’_ and kept on playing. Rhaenyra liked it as she quietly listened to it. Gaemon had decided, he liked playing the harp for her. Afterwards, he played the tune onto something new. Gaemon found this one odd, it was known as _Let me drink your beauty,_ Septa always frowned and blushed at the same time when he played the tune which Gaemon found it odd. She seemed reluctant to teach Gaemon such tune and kept on playing regardless. It happened the time after his kepa had learned that he was learning to play harp. Gaemon was still perfecting his tunes on that song, he had not known the wordings to it, but the sound of it seemed enough for Rhaenyra. He kept on playing for sometime after Rhaenyra placed another kiss on his cheek and then went to his room skipping.

 _“I don’t know what will I do without you Gaems”_ those were her parting words. For some reason, it made Gaemon’s cheek go red. Later, he went to his bed to sleep. That night he dreamed that he was sleeping as he saw water dripping into the pool. His head slithered towards the water and saw bronze figure appearing as it mirrored the reflection out of water. The sameway he saw his face at Myrish mirror. Suddenly he realized that he was a dragon, not just any dragon, but a dragon he has loved being around every time he visited the Dragonpit. Gaemon realized that he was _Vermithor._

The next morning, he woke up with a yawn. He heard the ruffling as a servant came to wake him up.

“My Prince, your breakfast is ready” the servant said.

Gaemon nodded and looked around to see where his breakfast was and then turned to servant to question her, “his grace, King Viserys has asked for family to break their fast together.”

Gaemon sighed, “all right, I shall be ready.” After a few moments, he wore a red and black tunit and the servant helped him tie a dragon brooch that signified his house. As he walked towards the family dining chambers the servants bowed before him.

 _Always keep your head high and do not slouch,_ Muna Gael had told him. He was a prince now, though Gaemon did not feel any different with the crown he had on his head. He entered the chambers and saw that his family was already there. His Stark family was not there though, Gaemon had planned to have lunch with them after the King’s insistence. He walked to sit towards his chair, he watched Alyssa playing with her food and Muna Gael silently speaking with Aunt Aemma. He saw King Viserys eating toast and drinking juice while insisting Rhaenyra to try the bacon. Rhaenyra turned from it and saw him approaching, “GAEMS!!” she exclaimed.

At her screech, others looked up and pointed at him. Muna Gael waved at him, Aunt Aemma gave him a soft smile as did Uncle Viserys.

“Come my boy, we have your favorite blueberry tarts and honeyed milk for you.” King Viserys exclaimed. Gaemon nodded and walked towards the empty chair between Rhaenyra and Alyssa. He sat himself and began eating the tarts. Kepa had told him he could only have one which is why he was making sure he eats more before he could stop him. On his right, he realized that Alyssa was glaring at him. He turned to her and said, “what?”

Her violet eyes looked like her mother’s when she pouted, “you went to the tunnels without me?”

Gaemon closed his eyes and then turned to Rhaenyra who was eating the bacon her father had offered and furiously whispered in her ear, “you told her” he hissed.

Rhaenyra turned to him and gave him an apologetic look, I am sorry Gaems, I spoke of how you played your harp for me and one thing led to another and I told her…” He just brought his hand up to her. Alyssa had that effect on everyone, she would talk and talk and ultimately make him and Rhaenyra spill their secrets. He just shook his head, “never mind” and turned to Alyssa, “I’ll play my harp for you, all right”

Alyssa just nodded and grinned like a fool, “did Daemon really wrestle with a woman?” she questioned and Gaemon simply closed his eyes and cursed himself for ever playing his harp for Rhaenyra.

“Yes, but…”

“Good Morning everyone” his kepa announced himself, he wore a black coat with a Targaryen dragon embellished in the right. His long silver hair was upto his shoulders and had a good smile. However, his kepa looked tired but still seemed happy. He came to him and placed a kiss to his forhead and took a toast to sit next to King Viserys.

“You look tired brother, is all well with the City Watch?” King Viserys inquired, he seemed worried.

His kepa just chuckled and buttered his bread, “Oh all is well brother”

And just then loudmouth Alyssa opened her mouth, “Is it because you were wrestling a woman?”

Gaemon quickly pinched her thighs to shut it, she squealed and hit his shoulders, “what?”

Suddenly Muna Gael turned towards his kepa, “you were fighting a woman?”

“I have no idea what you are speaking off, I fight with sword, not wrestle.” Kepa narrowed his eyes at Alyssa, “who told you that I was wrestling with a woman?”

Alyssa lowered her gaze and then briefly looked at Gaemon, his kepa realized that it was him, “Gaemon?”

He looked at his father who frowned at him but before he could say anything Rhaenyra interrupted, “it was my fault Uncle Daemon, I wanted Gaemon to play his harp, he only did when I pleaded him”.

Gaemon looked at Rhaenyra and gave her sad smile, “Uhh kepa, I sneaked into your room last night to get my…” Gaemon gulped, “…to get my harp, Nyra was having trouble sleeping.”

His kepa’s face was assessing him, he did not seem angry but did not seem happy either, “how did you enter my bed chamber Gaemon? The doors were locked” he asked quietly.

Gaemon turned to everyone and then back to his father, “me and Alyssa discovered an entry to a tunnel in my room” he quietly said.

At that his father stiffenered and Gaemon flinched a little, his father would rarely be angry with him but when he did, he would notice his shoulders stiffen. However, instead of looking at him he turned to the king, “it seems children have found more secret passageway Maegor built brother.”

The king took a drink from his goblet and nodded, “it seems so” and then he turned towards the children, “you are not to travel through those passages is that understood children? We do not know where it leads and you will end up lost.”

Gaemon merely looked at his kepa and then just nodded. They ate but then his Aunt Aemma spoke up, “Gaemon, you say your kepa was wrestling a woman?”

Suddenly his father’s eyes widened, Gaemon merely nodded, he did not notice the shaking of his father’s head and decided to simply tell the truth so he could avoid any punishments, “yes, aunt Aemma, uhh I was getting my harp when kepa seemed to wrestle with a lady. They were naked I thought kepa and the lady would be cold but they were cursing and the lady was asking for more which was confusing because I thought lady was winning the match.”

As he said that, the King merely spitted the juice out and looked appalled and his Muna Gael began laughing out loud and suddenly his Aunt Aemma started laughing with her as well. His kepa joined at their laughs and simply stood up and walked towards him and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

“Gaemon, my boy, you know nothing.”

**Daemon POV**

They were galloping through the city, _today was the day,_ Daemon thought. Daemon, Gael, Alyssa, Rhaenyra and his son were heading to dragon pit. Today Alyssa and Rhaenyra will mount their dragons and fly with Gael watching over them through Dreamfyre.

He turned to take a look at his son who was riding with him on his pony. His son was growing as a fine lad and he sighed and shook his head. Mayhap he was wrong to take his harp away from him. He was getting better at his swordplay and was growing well. His strength and lithe was on par with him when he was of his age and were proud to see him flourish. Gaemon seemed smiling and waving to the crowd as they rode. He was a Prince after all, he was his son and soon he would leave this city to travel North. An aspect that Daemon had loathed, but he knew that the benefits had outweighed his displeasure. Aside from Lyanna, Daemon always thought that North was uncouth, separated, barbaric good for nothing land. Lya would always tell him that there is a sense of peace that you would find there that could not be found in the shit stain that was King’s Landing. Daemon chuckled at that, his Lya was always crude with her words. Though she only shared that side with him and Gael.

_They parried with the tourney blade and moved around. Lyanna had a quickness on her that would make her as deadly as an average swordsman. Perhaps even more._

_“Quit playing with me and show me your mettle” Lya growled in a northern tone._

_Daemon simply smirked, “come my lady, I thought you are the pride of North and someone once said that a warrior from North is worth five in the South.”_

_Lyanna roared and lunged at him but Daemon simply grabbed her sword hand pushed her to the wall. He was a head taller than her but there was something about her that made him feel small. She peered at him grey watching purple as she panted. She had sweat on her forehead but that did not matter to him as she looked far more beautiful in breeches than in gown. Daemon simply kissed her and their swords dropped as Lyanna placed her arms around her neck as their tongue sparred for dominance. They looked at each other as they placed their forehead to each other._

_“I promise you Lya, I will find a way out of this union and I will be with you. Everyone be damned.” Daemon said softly._

_Lyanna simply smiled and brought her hands to his face as she traced his features, “I like when you growl my dragon. I trust you Daemon”_

They had simply smiled and kissed and those would be the last words that she would share with him. “Kepa” his son’s voice broke his thoughts as he stared at his grey and violet eyes. He had the same inquisitive look of his mother. Daemon brought a smile on his face, “what is it Gaems?”

“Are you truly not angry at me for stealing my harp?” Daemon had to chuckle at that.

“No Gaems, though the next time you travel through tunnel, you call me. I need to be sure that my son does not get lost. What will your kepa do if you get lost hmm?” He ruffled his hair and he smiled fondly at him which Gaemon returned.

His son shrugged, “fly on Caraxes to find me?”

Daemon laughed and rode next to him to place a kiss on his forehead, “that and more.”

_I would burn the bloody world down if I lose you my son._

They climbed up Rhaenys’s hill and entered the bronze gates of the Dragonpit. The horse and wheel cart pulling the princesses entered. The roars of Dragons could be heard loud enough to make Gaemon’s pony whine but Gaemon was capable enough to soothe him. They stopped and then dismounted from his horse. Gaemon followed him after, it surprised that his son did not ask any guards for help. The Targaryen Princesses walked in front with Gael, he had to commend his son for working with Rhaenyra. Daemon had inquired which tunes he had played and the fact that his son played _Let me drink your beauty_ made him wonder if his niece had blushed for him. Daemon shook his head; these little things are important for them to wed. Though he had desired that the child of Aemma and Viserys be born, he hoped that the child be a girl so that it would not disrupt his plans.

“Kepa” Gaemon called out as he walked next to him.

“Hmm?”

“You and Caraxes are friends, right?” Gaemon inquired.

Daemon looked at his son at confusion, “Not exactly friends, but we have a bond that makes me ride him.”

His son nodded, “have you ever seen through the eyes of Caraxes?”

 _Eyes of Caraxes, that is odd._ “What brought this question on son?”

His son looked forward as they approached the enclosures of Syrax, Dreamfyre and Tyraxes, “there have been times, when I go to sleep, sometimes I dream that I am a dragon.”

“A dragon?” Daemon looked at his son curiously as he nodded.

“Is he one of the dragons in here?” Daemon wondered.

His son nodded, “It is Vermithor kepa.”

Daemon narrowed his eyes at his son, since he was three his son has enjoyed being around ‘The Bronze Fury’. After his grandfather’s passing, Silverwing had flown back to Dragonstone but Vermithor had remained at the Dragonpit. The Dragon guard would always tell Viserys that Vermithor would not eat the meat offered. It was Gaemon that would take care of him. At times the Dragon Guard commended at his son’s bravery. Even the small council was appalled at the boy’s bravery to meet with his grandfather’s mount. The cunt Otto even tried to point at Viserys over the fact that a boy that is not a Targaryen is going to mound the Old King’s mount. He had half a mind at the time to shove Dark Sister down his throat but in the end, he finally got the last laugh.

The Dragon guards were signalled to open the gates to Syrax and Tyraxes. Syrax had yellow scales and grey eyes. The she-dragon had grown larger than a war elephant in Essos. She purred at the sight of her niece; _his niece was a dragon after all._ Tyraxes did the same for his half-sister Alyssa, the dragon was sky blue in color and had red eyes. Tyraxes was wilder than Syrax but she was tame enough with Alyssa. Rhaenyra had already mounted Syrax and it had been the year as the Dragon guard brought the saddles and made sure that it was well mounted enough. These were made by the smiths from Qohor, they had known the mysteries of Valyrian Steel and Valyrian magic so King Jaehaerys had hired smiths from Qohor for that purpose. There had been extra saddles for the larger dragons.

At that, Daemon suddenly had an idea. He looked at the right corner where Vermithor was kept and then at his son and smirked.

“Uncle Daemon, Gaems” Rhaenyra screamed, her voice echoed through the hall.

“Yes, my pet” Daemon called out.

“Will you follow us?” Rhaenrya asked as Syrax held her niece well.

Daemon nodded and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, he certainly envied the fact that Rhaenyra mounted her dragon first and now that Alyssa had successfully mounted Tyraxes as well definitely left his son alone.

 _Not too long Gaems,_ Daemon promised.

Daemon glanced as the three she dragons went to the opening and gave out a resounding roar for everyone in the city to hear and first the smaller dragons flew followed by Dreamfyre. His son’s head was held down but Daemon simply turned to one of the Dragon Guard.

“Open the gates to Vermithor’s cave” Daemon ordered.

The two dragon guards looked at each other, to which Daemon simply continued, “did I stutter? And have Caraxes ready for me as well”

The Dragon guard scurried away and Daemon knelt to his son, “Hey, do you trust me?”

Gaemon seemed confused but nodded, Daemon brought his son to a hug and cupped his cheeks. “Today you will prove that you are the blood of the dragon Gaemon.”

They slowly walked towards the Vermithor’s cave, there was a rumbling noise that could be heard as Vermithor’s head slowly slithered into brightness. His roar was so loud that the guards backed away for a second, to fools that would be roar of threat but to Daemon he had known this well enough.

Before mounting Caraxes, he had belonged to his Uncle Aemon and when he had first approached Bloodwyrm and it was the same roar. He had waited two moons to approach him but when he did to mount him the roar, he had was a roar of enthusiasm. Something he knew, he felt the first time he mounted Caraxes.

“Kepa, Vermithor looks excited!!” Gaemon grinned.

Vermithor looked at Gaemon and screeched in excitement and as they got closer, he brought his head closer to him and sniffed him. Puff of smoke came out from his nose and mouth as he first stared at Daemon and then his son. A part of Daemon wanted to take his son back and hold him but his son as other idea as he walked towards him. He placed his hand on his nuzzle and gently stroked him. Gaemon turned towards his father and grinned, “he is warm, I love it” he exclaimed.

Daemon chuckled as the Dragon guard that had cared for Vermithor approached him carefully. The dragon swiftly turned his head towards the Dragon Guard and growled at them, but his son whispered some Valyrian words to soothe him and surprisingly Vermithor listened to him. The guards successfully placed the saddle on the bronze dragon and once the dragon guard went back to a safer distant. Instinctively, the Bronze Fury knelt even kneeling Vermithor was far larger than Syrax and Tyraxes. Aside from Balerion and Vhagar, Vermithor was the largest dragon that belonged to House Targaryen.

Daemon turned to the Dragon guard and ordered, “Ready Caraxes now”

“Come Gaemon, it is time to ride your dragon” Daemon said softly as he placed his hands on his shoulders. His son’s eyes went wide.

“What? Do you think a dragon is being friendly with you for plain reasons? You are a dragon my son and today you shall prove your worth” Daemon said, his son had already had experience flying on Caraxes.

His son cautiously approached the dragon and Daemon slowly followed him. He grabbed hold of his scales and Daemon tried to approach him for help Gaemon simply waved him off. He slowly climbed holding onto the dragon and to Daemon’s surprise Vermithor stared at his son with patience. Once his son sat on the saddle and held the chains well, the dragon slowly moved towards the opening from which they could fly.

From his back, he felt the Bloodwyrm approaching him slowly Daemon simply turned towards his dragon that was already saddled and climbed onto him with ease. Even though Caraxes was large and old, he was still smaller compared to Vermithor. The Bloodwyrm roared and Vermithor replied him with the same call. Daemon looked at his son who was looking at the sunset and the three dragons flying. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes as it was doing a good job blurring his vision.

“Gaemon!!” his voice broke.

His son turned to him and nodded, “You know the Valyrian word to fly?”

Gaemon retorted, “yes kepa”

“On my mark then and make sure you follow me!!” Daemon ordered.

“Ready!!”

“Set!!”

“Soves!!” both father and son exclaimed and within the blinks both dragons climbed high. Vermithor followed and roared in excitement and three roars were heard in distance and they belonged to the princesses’ dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the deal,  
> Gaemon became a Targaryen Prince, why?
> 
> Because the marriage between Daemon and Rhea was annulled, because Rhea was 'caught' cheating on her husband while Daemon was 'mourning' Jaehaerys and Alysanne. Daemon is a bit sneaky here because hey he is a father now, he cannot afford to be completely rash here.
> 
> Speaking of them, I kinda gave them a Notebook like ending. In canon Alicent found Jaehaerys dead in his sleep. However in this fic, Alicent found both Jaehaerys and Alysanne dead in their sleep as they held onto each other. 
> 
> Also considering that Jaehaerys' match with Daemon had gone caput, he had more influence over his brother plus they have Gael who is not the same simple-minded Princess that she was in canon. So Otto has his work cut out for him and he might consider some alliance that he might find unsavory in canon.
> 
> Also a side and rather unfortunate announcement
> 
> The fic Legacy of Dragon will not be continued for the time being, the reason being that when I came up with the idea my goal was to have a happy Targ family while everyone around them struggling and the goal was to expand their empire towards East in a believable manner. 
> 
> However, certain of the ideas for that fic will be transferred onto a new idea for a fic that I intend to work on.
> 
> The summary being simple:  
> Aerys dies during Defiance of Duskendale and Rhaegar ends up marrying Cersei. Tywin gets a hint of the Rickard's ambition and puts a halt in his plans.
> 
> The pairings being the following  
> Lyanna Stark/Jaime Lannister  
> Rhaegar Targaryen/Cersei Lannister  
> Robert Baratheon/Catelyn Tully  
> Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark - with Jon being son of Ashara and Ned.  
> Brandon/Barbrey
> 
> Anyways you might have noticed that I never said the fic was abandoned, I said it will not be continued for the time being because I am currently invested on some of other stories. 
> 
> With that said, the next update shall be for A Song of Wolf and Dragons and until then Peace out y'all


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys and Daemon argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time hasn't it? Frankly was just working on other fics and the writing has been slow. You have to understand, I was on a role in December with my fics. I do not think it is possible every time.

**King Viserys Targaryen POV**

He stood at the bottom of the Iron Throne staring at the monstrosity of the Iron and mangled swords of defeated enemies.

 _How did Balerion ever make a chair out of thousand swords?_ Viserys wondered. Thinking about the Old Dragon had saddened him. He still remembered the joy he had when he mounted the Black Dread. This was the same dragon that had seen Valyria in its might. This was the same dragon that had brought ruins to Harren’s castle. This had been the same dragon that had brought ruins to the Sept of Remembrance. There was a sense of fear among smallfolk whenever Balerion had been present. The smallfolk that had been influenced by faith had learned that well. However, when Viserys had mounted him he could only feel weariness and death coming out of him.

When he was naught but a Prince, the old dragonguard would tell him the open wounds that were visible within the body of Black Dread. Ever since the dragon had returned with Aerea Targaryen, he was dying slowly. As he mounted Balerion and asked him to fly, the dragon took its time to fly up and he ended up completing a round around the city. When he came down, his father was waiting for him and was beaming with pride. At that time, Viserys only felt sadness as he turned around to glance at the Black Dread. The red wound was still visible under his belly. He told his father Prince Baelon that the dragon could not make a flight from King’s Landing to Dragonstone anymore.

He had recalled that no soon after his flight, the Black Dread passed away. Viserys closed his eyes and wondered whether everything he touches ended up dying. _Balerion, Father, Grandfather, Grandmother and now Aemma,_ Viserys sadly thought. Just like Balerion, he remembered how life was leaving from his wife. There had already been enough miscarriages and stillborn in their lives. He remembered their first night laying together and her weeping when they had sex. Viserys could not help but feel the shame the next day. He consoled his cousin to his best and then left the room. His father shared comforting words reminding him that it is his duty as a prince to see his line extended and Daemon had shared some japes about his cock. He remembered their first night and he remembered the night before she went into labor to give birth to Baelon.

Tears were forming his eyes as he recalled her final words before she underwent,

_“I am scared Viserys, I do not think I can survive this” Aemma cried as she held his hand. She was pale and sickly._

_“Hush my love, you shall be fine, remember you are dragon too” Viserys looked at her trying to give her the assurance. Aemma simply shook her head and cried, “Promise me that I will be fine” and Viserys gave her that promise at the time and assured that the Maester, healers and mid-wives would take care of her._

He recalled her pale corpse as the silent sisters cleaned her off before her last rites, he saw the tiny corpse of his son next to the mother and remember breaking down as Gael tried to hold and comfort him. Gaemon and Alyssa were watching over wailing Rhaenyra at the time embracing her. It had been a fortnight since her last rites were given and Aemma left the world. Viserys still dreams of her pale face, the death looming around her the same way it did around the Black Dread after he mounted him. The realm had mourned at the passing of his queen.

The doors to the Great Hall opened up and Viserys knew who it was so he did not turn around. He could hear the sound coming out his armor. Viserys never shared the sense of violence nor the interest in training with sword, not the same way Daemon did. His brother was a warrior-reborn, his deft hand with sword had already been seen with tourney and Viserys had also seen his scorn when he would find someone better than him. His little brother was strong and capable warrior but prideful as well and when loathed when someone better than him had disarmed him.

Viserys finally turned around to look at his brother and he clenched his fists tightly holding onto his anger as he saw him appear. He was wearing his armor, breastplate hued in black and red with a three headed dragon appearing, he held onto his steel helm on his side and could see the hilt of Dark Sister on his left side. His long hair and youthful face were filled with mirth that Viserys had grown to love but now it did naught but fill with rage.

“You summoned me brother” Daemon said in a bored tone, Viserys could smell the wine coming out of his mouth as he spoke.

“You are drunk?” Viserys said in a plain tone trying to hide his emotion.

Daemon snorted, “Not as drunk as I intend to be”

Viserys then turned back to stare at the throne, “look at it, can you imagine the time when you first saw this throne?”

Daemon shrugged, “I must have been what a name-day or two mayhap. I think father brought me here.”

Viserys turned to gaze at his brother “it wasn’t father that brought you to the throne room brother, it was I who did when you were a naught more than seven moons or so. You were too big for a boy who was seven moons old”. Daemon looked at him in an amused manner, “oh never knew you had the strength to carry me, father did use to tell that you were a lankier lot.”

He chuckled at Daemon’s words, “strength is naught much about your body, but off the mind. Grandfather used to say that. I was carrying you with care and you were not helping either. You kept on moving, you always wanted to move away, always wanted to crawl on your own. I feared that I would almost drop you when climbing down the serpentine steps of Maegors Keep, but I didn’t. I successfully brought you to the Great Hall when no one was there and surprisingly your squirming stopped as we approached the throne. You were staring at the throne with an intensity I had thought not you had.”

Viserys smiled at the memory and saw his brother staring at the throne with the same childlike intensity. However, Viserys’ smile turned to anger, “now that I think of it, I wished I had dropped you that day.”

Daemon suddenly turned to him with his eyes wide and gaping at him, “Heir for a day” Viserys muttered as he circled his brother, “those were the words you uttered last night at your frequented brothel wasn’t it?”

His brother still looked at him with wide eyes, his violet eyes looked at him now with rage, “are you mad? What are you talking about?”

Suddenly Viserys bellowed with a loudness he didn’t know he had, “DO NOT DENY IT, THOSE WORDS WERE HEARD AT THE BROTHEL AND IT WAS YOUR MEN WHO CHEERED AT THOSE WORDS.”

“I have no idea what you are speaking of, last night? I was bloody drunk, I do not recall what I said at all” Daemon seethed as he tried to approach his brother, but Viserys had no intentions on hearing his words.

It was after the small council when Otto’s son Gwayne had brought Ser Harrold of the Gold Cloak and told him this tale.

_“My king, I was there when Prince Daemon uttered those words. At first, I had thought to have misheard them but he never raised any protests” Harrold said, his head was down in shame._

_At first Viserys had not wanted to believe but Otto had convinced him well enough, “Sire, I understand you love your brother but I fret that he has only grown bold and taken advantage of it.”_

_Then Otto explained it of how he secured an heir in Gaemon who had claimed Vermithor as his mount. In the eyes of many, Daemon is already seen as heir to the throne and with his son a dragon rider, his line is far more secure than Viserys. Viserys did not want to believe it but the words of the officer seemed convincing enough._

_“You speak treason against your Prince Ser, what proof have you that these were indeed the words that were spoken” Viserys said._

_“My King there are others who are willing to swear on the seven and confess within the gold cloaks of these words, but are frightened as Prince Daemon might find and kill them” Ser Harrold said shakily as he himself clearly was frightened by appearing to speak with him._

_Shortly after, few other Gold cloak entered and confessed the same words and they would speak of Prince Daemon’s bitterness towards his grandfather for not recognizing the marriage with lady Lyanna and the fact that he had to work through the shit to make his son a prince whence he had a strong son while Viserys had not._

_That had seemed to convince Viserys, he had known that Daemon had been bitter over grandfather’s decision. He understood that Daemon would have been drunk but could not help but wonder if he meant it for real. Viserys was no fool, he had been aware of his brother’s ambitions for throne, but now he had begun to realize that his son’s presence had only emboldened his ambitions further rather than tamed it._

“Don’t, do you deny calling yourself my heir” Viserys said icily.

Daemon seethed and gritted his teeth in anger, “I do, because I am.”

“And pray by the seven what gave you that impression?” Viserys said dryly and his brother looked at him incredulously, “did I ever say that to anyone? Did I declare it to the council that you were my heir?”

“The Great Council…” Daemon tried to explain but Viserys stopped him “the Great council was done because a king was not certain of a decision, but I am.”

“I, as a king, know who my heir is and it certainly is not you dear brother. Come in two days, I will announce to the realm that Rhaenyra is going to be my heir”

Daemon simply looked at him with a plain look, his rageful glare had disappeared and then suddenly he began to laugh out loud, “Rhaenyra, your heir” Daemon simply shook his head, “do you really think the lords of Westeros will accept a woman as the heir hmm? Have you forgotten the precedent of the council dear brother?”

“They will if I command it, I am the king and I have the right to choose my heir” Viserys replied coolly. However, Otto had assured that the realm will support his choice.

Daemon simply chuckled and turned to him, “do you realize how hard it was for me to persuade the lord of Westeros to vote for you?” he whispered slowly. Daemon turned his gaze towards the iron throne, “I spoke for you to Lannister’s and Tyrell’s who could have easily been swayed by Corlys’s wealth and bribes. I spoke for you for fucking Ellard Stark, who was convinced and was intent on convincing his bannerman to swear to Rhaenys’s boy because he was _rightful_ heir to the throne” Daemon said the _rightful_ term mockingly but his rage was coming back to him. He slowly came towards him, “I served you as Masters of Law and Coin, I served as the lord Commander of the City watch to keep this city secure. You owe me.” Daemon loudly proclaimed as his voice echoed through the Great Hall.

Viserys would have been surprised by his brother’s rage but he was far to angry to be fazed by his words, “I do owe you Daemon and I love you despite your words for Baelon”

“I NEVER SAID THOSE WORDS”

“STOP DENYING IT, YOUR OWN MEN HEARD AND CHEERED FOR YOU AND GAEMON” Viserys yelled.

“Who told you these lies?” Daemon gritted his teeth.

“It matters not, but what matters is this Daemon. As long as I live, neither you nor Gaemon shall sit on throne” Viserys said in a threatening tone, “I do owe you Daemon, I owe you a lot which is why I will no longer speak of this, I will even allow Gaemon to keep his Targaryen name and his princely status as well because unlike you I am not a monster. I will not take your head for your treasonous words regarding Baelon, you will fly to Dragonstone and stay there. I do not want you anywhere near me nor my child” Viserys said.

Daemon simply gritted his teeth breathing hard as he was trying to control his rage. Without saying anything, he turned to walk away from him.

“Daemon” Viserys called his brother out. However, he did not turn around to look at him. His stiff posture was enough to tell that he did not care to hear what Viserys had to say.

“Gaemon leaves with you as well, I am sending word to Starks to have Gaemon to them” Viserys said and at that Daemon turned around with ferocity and walked towards him with rage.

“You would dare take my son away from me?” Daemon growled like a dragon raring to burn him but Viserys surprisingly stood his place.

“I do no such thing, Gaemon is the Prince of the North and he needs to be the Prince of the North by being North. If you wish to go with Starks be my guest, but it is time that your son learns the meaning of ruling” Viserys said in a tone that left no room for argument. Daemon stared at him with anger and then proceeded to let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head, “you know it is funny _your grace,_ I once heard few members of the court whisper that I am Maegor reborn for my quick temper and my mercurial behavior. Mayhap they are right…” he then slowly walked towards Viserys and slowly whispered, “maybe I am Maegor, but you Viserys are naught but Aenys. Truly I pray that your wits return because clearly you seem to have lost it after Aemma’s passing”

_That is, it_

“Out, OUT, DAMN YOU” Viserys roared, Daemon held a bitter smile and mockingly bowed, “FLY BACK TO DRAGONSTONE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND TURN INTO A KINSLAYER. GO!!”

And his brother went.

He had heard the roars of two dragons late at night. Sleep had not come to Viserys that night, he walked towards Rhaenyra’s chambers and found that his daughter had been soundly sleeping. He walked past Ser Criston Cole, the newest member of the Kingsguard who had replaced Ser Ryam Redwyne. The knight was weary dear to her daughter and had been called to King’s Landing recently after his impressing her with his Morningstar in the Tourney that happened few moons ago. The knight had a friendly demeanor whose father had served as a steward to Lord Dondarrion and had taken liking to Rhaenyra’s charms as his daughter had taken a liking to him.

A servant was walking towards him as he bowed, “did Prince Daemon leave?” he inquired.“Yes sire” the servant replied hesitantly and seemed disturbed.

“What is it?” Viserys asked.

The servant looked at him, “forgive me sire, but Prince Daemon was very wroth. I was cleaning preparing Prince Gaemon’s clothes for the night and Prince Gaemon had been reading. When he entered the room, Prince Daemon simply asked him to pack his clothes and when Prince Gaemon asked why he would not answer.” The servant looked down but Viserys beckoned him to continue, “Prince Gaemon kept on asking him and in the end his father shouted at him to stop asking questions.” The man gulped but carried on, “the boy started packing and crying, he was afraid of his father. I feared that his father was so wroth that he might have struck him but he left.”

Viserys closed his eyes, “by the sevens”

 _Did I make a folly sending Gaemon away with his father?_ Viserys wondered.

“Very well, leave and speak to no one about this understood” Viserys said in a stern tone.

The servant nodded, “Aye, yer grace, I will not but there were other servants in the room that heard of it as well. I’m afraid they might have shared some words with others already.” At that Viserys shook his head, “leave me”.

He decided to return back to his solar and simply walked towards his balcony. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow out, silently wishing Aemma would have been here with him. Daemon had always been his companion since he was a child. He may have had mischief and was more daring than Viserys but he felt that he would never turn his back against him. He began to doubt himself whether his choice was the right one, _did I let my suspicions get the better of me?_ he wondered. Viserys simply shook his head, the dye had been cast. The words had been spoken, he understood that naught could be done about this.

The next morning Viserys informed Rhaenyra of his decision to make her his heir and he did the same at the small council who somehow came to learn of the words Daemon might have said. Her daughter had already served as his cupbearer in the small council meetings, but thankfully Viserys decided that against bringing her into this council. His daughter had been disappointed that Gaemon had left without saying any farewell but Viserys assured that it was not his fault and the decision was of his father. Viserys also promised that he would see to it that he writes to her.

“Ser Otto, I had wished you had not said any words of this to the council. The matter was of my family” Viserys glared at the man, he was a true and faithful council but did not like his meddling at this particular instance.

However, Lord Lyonel interrupted him, “Forgive me sire….” the lord stopped and then carried on, “but what Prince Daemon said is paramount to treason and should be punished as such”

“We cannot execute Prince Daemon, that would be attribute to kinslaying” Grandmaester Runciter added.

“No man is more accursed than a Kinslayer” Septon Eustace blustered out.

“Mayhaps he could be punished in another manner” Ser Otto blurted out as everyone including Viserys looked at the Hand, “we could unname his son as a Prince and a Targaryen. We could let him have a new house name but keep him away from the line of succession.”

“We cannot un-name someone there is no precedent for such events” Lord Lyman Beesbury scowled.

Unperturbed by his words, Ser Otto proceeded, “hundred years ago, there was no precedent for the seven Kingdoms to be ruled by a man, yet Aegon the Dragon did it nonetheless”.

“Prince Gaemon was anointed under the light of Seven and with the blessings of the Most Devout, unnaming him would make a mockery of the Faith” Ser Harrold Westerling argued, the knight had recently been named as the Lord Commander after the passing of Ser Ryam.

“That is not to say…” Lord Lyonel paused for a moment, “that the North would be wrothful of such act.” Viserys had some sense of respect for the Lord of Harrenhal, he seemed like a large, baldling man and was more of a warrior. He was slow of speech and quiet and seemed like a brute but was well learned and extremely intelligent.

“I am not going to un-name Prince Gaemon” Viserys declared.

Ser Otto seemed to protest but Viserys stopped him, “Gaemon is not his father and I will not punish him for his father’s folly, my lord hand” his tone left no room to argue.

They carried on the discussion and talked about sending raven to the Starks of the decision made regarding Prince Gaemon, then the discussions went towards mundane items. Ser Otto tried to bring in the topic of his marriage but Viserys flatly refused to talk about it. He still mourned for Aemma and had no intentions of letting another suffer her fate at the time. Their discussions were at an end but still were interrupted by Ser Eryk Cargyll approaching the small council chambers.

“Ser Eryk, what is the meaning of this?” Ser Otto demanded.

The Kingsguard bowed in deference, “Forgive me lord Hand” he then turned to Viserys, “your Grace, but Princess Gael seems to insist on having a word with you immediately.”

Viserys closed his eyes, he had been careful at avoiding her for some time now. He knew that she would speak in favor of Daemon and his son.

“Very well, let her in” Viserys commanded.

The knight bowed and left and shortly after he entered and trailing behind him was her aunt. She had an unreadable look on her face as her purple eyes gazed at him. Her hair was braided and she wore a black gown. Ever since her father had passed, Viserys had noted that her dresses were of the darker colors. There was a tiara that had two snarling facing each other at the top, it was something that father had made it for her when she had grown heavy with child and when it was on her head which signified her identity of a Targaryen princess.

Viserys turned to his council members and said, “leave us, my lords”

The small council members stood up and bowed their heads, the first one to leave was his Master of Coins followed by Grandmaester and then Lord Lyonel Strong. Ser Otto, his hand stayed till the end and then bowed and lingered a little longer after he left. Viserys noted that all the members of the council baring Ser Otto bowed to his aunt when they left. Now they were both alone in the council chambers as his Aunt slowly walked towards him and took the chair next to him.

“Is it true?” Gael asked, her voice was plain and without any emotions. Viserys had an idea what she was asking for, but he wanted to hear from her.

“Is what true?” Viserys inquired.

“Did you send away Daemon and his son last night?”

“I did”

The look on her face turned incredulous, “Why?”

“Because Daemon let his ambitions grow out of his station, because he disrespected my wife and my dead son with his words” Viserys retorted in a grave tone. He then carried on to explain the story about the ‘heir of the day’ and Daemon’s declaring to him that he was his heir.

“Did you ask anyone else aside from those men?” Gael questioned; she still did not seem to believe him.

“These were men who had sworn on the seven when they confessed” Viserys defended himself.

“Men who could benefit from a lie easily and advance” his aunt Gael pointed out.

“Ser Otto has vouched for them, they speak true”

To that his aunt Gael let out a bitter laugh, “and what is to say that Ser Otto is not driving a wedge between you and Daemon. You do understand the man’s ambition.”

“No, I understood Daemon’s ambition when he threw the fact that he was my heir in my face. Ser Otto has been naught but loyal to me and has given me no reason of doubt as Daemon did last night” Viserys stated coldly causing his aunt to flinch.

“He should not have said that” Gael said in a low voice.

“It matters not, I do not wish to speak of him anymore” Viserys brought his hand up to end this discussion.

“What about Gaemon? Why did you have him leave?” Gael asked. Commanding his brother to take Gaemon was a hard matter but Ser Otto had mentioned that Gaemon and Rhaenyra were growing closer, far closer than he and Alyssa had been. Keeping Gaemon around his daughter would simply make him a tool for his father’s ambitions.

“Gaemon is to be Prince of Moat Cailin, it was time that he would learn of his lands and the North. He would not do much of that remaining at the Red Keep” Viserys noted.

His aunt scowled at that, “the agreement was for Gaemon to depart for North when he reaches his eighth nameday”

Viserys simply shook his head, “the longer that he spends his time in North, the better it will be for him to learn more of his lands”

She wanted to protest further but Viserys was simply too tired to carry this on, “I know you prefer Daemon over me aunt, however, I will not be moved or swayed by my choice. I wish for you and Alyssa to be with Rhaenyra for now. She seems to miss her cousin and I want her to be ready for tomorrow when I announce to the realm that she is my heir. The invitations will be sent out to the realm for the lords to arrive and bend the knee to her.”

His Aunt sighed and simply stood up from her chair to walk out of the room, “you think that I choose Daemon over you, you are wrong. One thing your father told me before he passed was that you were always like a pond, calm and always happy with where you were. He also told me that Daemon was a river and his ambitions are like the currents that would never stop until it reaches the sea. I try to pay more attention to him because I do not want his son to flow with him in the same manner.”

Viserys stared at her not knowing what exactly he could say to this, “never question me that I chose him over you, understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will say, I am not entirely proud of this chapter. But this needed to happen in order for my story to proceed. Like it, don't like it, your call.
> 
> Basically the gist is Daemon did not say it, someone next to him muttered out and they all thought it had been Daemon and that was it to that. Anyways, I am thinking the next update might just be for this story or probably a Song of Wolf and Dragons, not decided which one I will update.
> 
> Until next time then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys and Alicent wed.  
> Daemon and Corlys make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row, what?
> 
> I will admit, the chapter took surprisingly took longer time than I had hoped for. However, my motivation was surprisingly low until today.

**Princess Dowager Gael Targaryen POV**

**Kings Landing – 106 AC**

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine, from this day till the end of my days”

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine, from this day till the end of my days”

Gael saw from the side as his nephew Viserys and Alicent Hightower recited their vows of marriage. It was a marriage that his nephew seemed really happy with the match. It had been few moons after Aemma’s passing when the Small Council had convened. Viserys had been avoiding the talks of marrying again but by that time he had finally convinced to look for new bridal perspective.

Septon Eustace and Lord Lyonel had suggested to wed Lady Laena of House Velaryon which Gael had felt would have been a logical choice as it would have brought two houses with a claim on a throne together. However, VIserys ended up vehemently rejecting her citing her age to be an issue. In return, Viserys had decided to wed Lady Alicent of Hightower. Gael still recalled the gleam in Otto’s eye when he made the decision.

_“You cannot wed the Hightower girl Viserys, right now the realm will be better served if you bring Velaryon back into the fold” Gael chided._

_Viserys simply stood up in a rage, “Realm had served better when I wed Aemma when she had not even come to her age and what happened after that”_

_Gael stayed quiet as she saw Viserys pacing, “no I will not let Lady Laena suffer the same fate that my Aemma did.”_

_“Then why Alicent Hightower Viserys? Otto Hightower is an arrogant man, asking for his daughter’s hand would make him more ambitious to reach out of his station.”_

_VIserys simply waved her concerns off, “Ser Otto knows his place, he has served me and grandfather well and house Hightower is an old and noble house. Alicent is kind and smart and is gracious enough to serve as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms”_

There had been no convincing his nephew and alas at the end she stood in the corner of the court when Viserys announced the betrothal and future wedding of his and Alicent Hightower. The woman was everything that would define a Southern Maiden. She was lean, one of the beauties of the realm, clever and precocious. However, Gael had known better. Ever since her parents had passed away, Gael felt herself responsible to ensure that her House remained secure. Having tied to House Hightower surely had their advantages and disadvantages were vastly known as well. Maegor the Cruel had broken faith with House Hightower and that had been one of the many reasons behind his tumultuous reign.

Having House Hightower would certainly strengthen the ties of House Targaryen with Faith. Despite the fact that her father had already done sufficient work in ensuring that Crown and Faith worked together. Gael’s goal was to ensure that with a Hightower bride, Gaemon’s hold is not questioned. It was why she had pushed Alicent towards Daemon; the girl had seemed to have doted on Gaemon. However, that proved to be a farce and Gael had half a mind to speaking with her but Daemon had beaten her to it. Instead, Gael only kept her distance from her, she had served her as one her lady but then she had her dismissed. Though Viserys had been convinced to bring her into Aemma’s service and there was not much she could do about it.

Now she watched as the newly wedded couple descended from the steps down and walked towards the crowd as they cheered on the pair. Gael stood up and gave them a smile as the couple walked towards her and the children. Rhaenyra seemed to be smiling as Viserys enveloped her daughter into a hug and kissed her cheeks. She had only recently reached her ninth name-day and it was a comparatively sadder affairs than the others despite the entertainment that had been present. The girl had been mourning for her passing mother and had been upset that Gaemon had not been present. Despite the fact that he had written to her and gave her a necklace with a pendant carved with obsidian dragon, Gael could tell that she had wanted him here. Gael shook her head as Alicent approached Rhaenyra and knelt in front of her.

“I know times have been hard for you Princess and I cannot replace your mother nor do I wish to” Alicent whispered as she cupped her cheeks, “all I ask of you as we stand beneath the statue of the Mother above that you give me the honor of calling you daughter.”

Rhaenyra looked at her father who was gleaming than at Alyssa and then towards Gael. She nodded and gave her a tight smile, “I would like that” Rhaenrya said in quiet tone. As Alicent wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her cheek. Alicent and Viserys then turned towards her and Gael. Viserys had a stiff posture towards her and Alicent smile had lost a bit of a luster. Gael walked towards Viserys and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was not like she could chastise her nephew as they were in front of everyone.

“I wish you good fortune in your marriage, may this union find you happiness and realms the prosperity” and then she embraced him and whispered, “do not make your decisions with your cock, always think with your head.”

Viserys simply looked at her with a blush forming on his face, “Aunt” Viserys blustered.

Gael looked away, “oh hush now nephew, you are older than me and you are acting like a blushing maid”.

She then turned to look at Alicent and placed a hand on her cheeks, she smiled and hugged her to keep the appearance, “you are welcome to the family, my mother used to tell me that you bore resemblance to my sister Saera. By blood, I am Viserys’s aunt but by the bond of marriage to his father, I am his mother despite being younger than him” she japed to which Viserys only chuckled, “but now we are bound by marriage as well. Your home is the Red Keep and we are your family. I have no doubt in me that you will be able to fulfill the duties that come with it.”

Alicent gave her a sweet smile, “thank you princess, I will do my utmost best to follow your example and remember my position well”. She then proceeded to embrace her and whispered, “I remember who I am and will make sure to remind others as well.”

Gael’s posture stiffened at those words, she looked at her and then returned to Viserys placing a kiss on her cheeks and whispering something in his ears to which he simply laughed. There was a glint of malice on her face that had seemed to promise vengeance. Gael understood that the look had been reserved for Daemon.

The vile words could not be forgotten, nor the ill-spoken threats. Daemon had done both when it had come to father and daughter. He had played his game to make his son a Targaryen Prince despite the odds set against him and he won. Nevertheless, the sourness between Viserys and Daemon would wither away. Gael recalled the time when the servant had brought the news of Viserys’s marriage to Alicent Hightower. Daemon had the servant whipped; Gael was certain that the servant would have been killed if Gaemon was present.

She still recalled the surprised look on Gaemon’s face when he entered the room with Alyssa. Something had changed between the relationship between father and son. Gaemon’s face would always lighten up at his father’s presence, yet lately the relationship between father and son had become more distant. Daemon would personally train his son in arms and work on him with his lessons be it sums or history about the Targaryen. Gael could see that his son was learning the lessons, but the enthusiasm and the joy was not there. He was becoming more serious and more focused more dutiful. She still recalled the last conversation she had with her nephew as they were walking towards the front courtyard where Dreamfyre and Tyraxes had landed.

_The servants around them bowed at their presence, Alyssa was beckoning Gaemon to chase him to which Gaemon complied as he ran after her. Gaemon was meant to go to training from there on._

_“News from the North?” Gael inquired as she watched the children heading towards the dragons._

_Daemon simply stared out at the children; his hair was flowing amongst the cold wind. Dragonstone had always been impacted with strong wind. The realm was at the end of the winter albeit a short one at that._

_Daemon ignored her question and continue to speak, “that is the first time in a while I have seen him this happy with someone.” He pointed at the children playing around the dragon Tyraxes moving his amber eyes around the playing children. They slowly continued their walk towards Dreamfyre sitting next to the younger she-dragon who was watching the children and chirping playfully. While others might have been feared nearing the dragon who was roaring at such manner, the children were well-versed with their sounds._

_“Has he not been flying on Vermithor?” Gael inquired._

_Daemon simply snorted, “he has, but I am talking about people. The folks here at Dragonstone are too fucking grim”_

_Gael simply stared at her nephew who was becoming uneasy by her fixed stare, “I wonder if it is the people or someone else behind the source of his happiness.”_

_“Stop it” Daemon turned to glare at her._

_“I’ll stop when you admit your faults” Gael retorted with a ferocity._

_“It was not I that burned the bridge between Viserys…”_

_“I am not talking about your fight between you and Viserys, I am talking about the distance between you and Gaemon” Daemon simply shook his head and turned towards his children._

_“I can’t help it Gael” Daemon responded with a conflicted tone, “I try to be there, I try to keep him happy but every time I try to get somewhere with him. Some sort of news arrives that upsets everything and that bitch Alicent finding her way to Viserys. I try to be there for him, I try to make things go back to the way it was back in King’s Landing but its not there and now…” Daemon clenches his fist tightly, “…word has come from White Harbor, Bennard Stark and his retinue will arrive at Dragonstone within a moon at the least. I only have some time left with him and more I try to make things better, more things get worse.” Tears were threatening to come out but as the children look back at them Daemon smiled and waved at them. Gaemon gave his father a sad smile and waved him back and went back to play with them._

_“Muna” Alyssa called out, her girl was giving her a toothy grin, “come on, I want to fly”._

_“Will be right there sweetling” Gael called out and then she turned to look at Daemon. Gael placed a hand on her nephew’s shoulder._

_“It is never easy for someone to get settled onto a new life, do not let your distance between Viserys hurt Gaemon. He misses Rhaenyra you know”_

_Daemon looked at her with a half smirk painted on her face, “and does my little pet miss him as well?”_

_Gael frowned at her nephew, she hated the name that Daemon would give her, “she is not happy that he left without saying his farewell. Viserys spoils that girl, especially after Aemma’s passing he gives her everything that she wishes. However, whenever she pleads to him to visit Dragonstone, he would refuse her.”_

_Daemon scoffed at that, “for how long though? My brother is getting married in less than a fortnight, I am sure once he finds himself between Alicent’s legs again he will send his daughter away.”_

_Gael looked at him quizzically, “Again?”_

_Daemon chuckled and shook his head, “and here I thought your time with Lyanna made you smarter, think, the wedding is to take place within a fortnight don’t you think it is too quick for a marriage to happen. A royal one at that.”_

_From the corner they heard Alyssa calling her out again, so they slowly started walking towards the dragons, “I apologize nephew” she said mockingly, “I do not have a devious mind as you and Lady Alicent do at that” Daemon simply smirked at that._

_As they approached, Gaemon came towards her. He had grown taller and more charming at that. His brown hair has grown longer and was slowly reaching the shoulders and his grey and violet eyes were growing more prevalent across his pale skin. Gael was never the tallest of the women and she would not be surprised that in a year he would grow taller than her. “Will I see you again?” Gaemon looked up with his eyes wide._

_“Of course, you will my sweet” she knelt to reach Gaemon’s level and held him by his shoulders, “our homes might be different but I will always be here” she placed a hand on his heart and then brought him into a hug, “never forget that.”_

She stared at the royal couple as they moved towards greeting the other lords and ladies that had arrived. Lord’s Mathos Tyrell and young Lord Jason and his twin lord Tyland Lannister represented the presence of Reach and Westerland. Lord Grover Tully and Lord Lyonel Strong had the presence of Riverland in mind. There was minimal presence among Lords of Stormlands, Connington and Byron Swann representing House Swann. Notable absence amongst them were of Old lord Boremund Baratheon. The relationship between Baratheon and Targaryen had not been at best when Viserys took the throne. Lord Boremund fervently believed to hold his niece’s claim over Viserys and the fact that only Baratheons supported Laenor’s claim in the council had made the lord sourer towards the rest of realms as well.

She still had memories of Borros Baratheon that had made her uncomfortable. He had arrived after Baelon’s passing to ask for her hand but his offer had been swiftly rejected by her father. Gael could believe that the Stormlord heir did not take lightly to that despite the fact that the Baratheon heir had asked for her hand against Boremund Baratheon’s wishes. There were no lords from Vale and only few Manderly to represent the North.

Gael pressed Alyssa forward as she had to prepare for the reception that would be held at the evenfall. After dropping Alyssa in her room, she walked towards her chamber but suddenly her movement stopped as she heard some chattering by the window. She walked towards the source and looked down at the balcony and saw the small garden that was made in the Maegor’s Holdfast.

“How are the accomodations?” It was Otto Hightower. Gael saw him talking with another man taller than him and shared resemblance with him.

“As well as the lord of the bride’s family would deserve” Gael identified the man in question, it was Garth Hightower elder brother of Otto Hightower and Lord of the Old Town.

“You have done well, with Daemon Targaryen gone the King is under your influence and you will see to it that Alicent keep it as such” Garth Hightower said as he looked around. Gael hid down by one of the Gargoyles.

“Of course, with Daemon gone and Rhaenyra the heir, all we need is for Alicent to have a son and our blood will rule the seven Kingdoms” Otto voiced.

“How is the King with his daughter?” Garth inquired.

She heard a chuckle come out from Otto, “he certainly has taken up to himself to train his daughter for a queen. However, it is better to have Realm’s delight as his heir for now than the Rogue Prince and his child here.”

“Tread carefully when it comes to North, the Starry Sept is delighted with the notion of Prince in the North. The father may be your enemy, but see to it that the son does not follow the same path” Garth Hightower warned.

She heard a snort, “you worry too much about the boy.”

“And you worry too little, what about Gael Targaryen?”

Her ears perked up when her name was said, “Let the events of the marriage die out, soon after we will find a match for her. A lord loyal to our bidding and he will handle her and her child”.

Gael quickly moved out and left the scene. The events that have been happening has made Gael realized that she has to be careful. With Daemon gone, she herself was alone and could not really rely on Viserys. She had known the lickspittles of the court would always suck up on whoever held the power and all this time she realized that those that did always took her well being in regard but now she understands that Otto Hightower has his own interests in heart and Gael and Alyssa being around are not onto his interests.

**Rhaenyra Targaryen POV**

The reception was everything Rhaenyra had dreamed off. She was seated at the head of the table whereas the space in the middle was utilized by the jugglers and the singers from all throughout the realms performing. Rhaenyra was surprised to see that Alyssa and Gael was not next to her. She was seated next to his new ‘mother’ and her kin. They were all currently seated at the Queen’s Ballroom, Rhaenyra turned to her left and saw her father drinking the wine of her goblet.

Her father loved arbor red, Rhaenyra had learned the name whenever she would serve her father as a cup bearer in the small council meeting. She had been part of it for almost two years now and when she had started, she could barely make sense of what was being discussed. Slowly, the words started to make more sense to her as Grand Maester Runciter would teach her about Houses and the history.

When Gaemon had been here in King’s Landing, she would goad onto him of her knowledge of the Southern Houses and the Targaryen History since the arrival of Aenar the Exile onto the Dragonstone. He would be proud of his knowledge on the heroes of the old, Symond Star eyes, Hugor of the Hill and the Stark Kings of the Old namely King Jon Stark and Roderick Stark. Rhaenyra saddened at the thought that he was not here anymore.

 _He left me when I needed him the most,_ Rhaenyra thought. Muna had passed away and his presence would bring smile on her face. He would play her his harp whenever she would start crying. His white knight would always guard her door at night yet Gaemon would always find his way through the secret passage when she would be upset.

Yet now Gaemon was taken away from her and it was Uncle Daemon and father’s fault. She did not know what had happened between them but one night she saw Uncle Daemon marching towards Gaemon’s room and then she heard a loud voice. The next morning when she visited his room, he was not there. Father had told her that they left for Dragonstone and no matter what she would say or do he would deny her to go there even when Aunt Gael and Alyssa went.

“Is everything to your liking daughter?” a sweet voice broke her thoughts as she turned to look towards her father’s new bride Lady Alicent. She was always nice to her when she was with her muna. Aunt Gael would always be watchful of her but Rhaenyra never understood why. She would sing for her and tell her the stories of Jonquil and Florian the Fool.

Rhaenyra smiled and nodded to which Alicent inquired as she pointed at her dish, “is the pie not to your liking, I saw you playing with it?”

“No, it’s just I’m not too hungry and I liked the song the minstrel was playing” Rhaenyra pointed out at the band and the singer at the corner playing _Bear and the Maiden Fair._

“Ahh, the Bear and the Maiden Fair always brings a delight to a joyous occasion” Alicent said beamingly and pointed out at some knights and lords seated at the end as they laughed and drank the wine. Food and drinks kept on coming as there was no shortage of it. Her father had informed her that many would arrive later on to partake in the tourney. Suddenly the minstrel changed his tunes and the singer sang the _Maid of Summer._ Rhaenyra stared at the harpist who was playing along with the rest of the minstrel and thinking of his cousin. Despite promising that Gaemon would write to her, the letters shared between them were not as much as she would have hoped for.

At times Gaemon would note that his time at Dragonstone would be boring and that Uncle Daemon had started training more with swords and weaponry than before. _I am afraid I will forget what a harp would look like if kepa had his way,_ Gaemon had written.

Alyssa had told her that Gaemon had grown taller and leaner since he left for King’s Landing and he also mentioned that they would be leaving for Driftmark to meet the Velaryon kin. Father had been upset that neither Velaryon nor Uncle Daemon had decided to visit his wedding not that he mentioned it, but Rhaenyra could see the sadness in his eyes.

She turned to her right and noticed that there were delicacies, poultices and garnished meat present and the Queen’s family was present with her in the head table. Rhaenyra turned to check on Alyssa and frowned that they were not sitting next to her but a bit further away next to Ser Otto and his son. She turned to look at Queen Alicent who was busy talking with her father and now felt alone as she heard laughter around the ballroom.

Rhaenyra turned to gaze at her knight Ser Criston who stood in front of her along with Ser Erryk as he was looking at the rest of them. She admired the man from the moment she saw him at the Tourney of Maidenpool. Gaemon had told her that Uncle Daemon had been angry over the fact that he was beaten. She always found him to be handsome and kind. His black hair and green eyes would charm Rhaenyra. Ever since then he has been her champion during the tourneys and most of the time he had won. He had always had a sense of grace when talking with her and Alyssa, however whenever it came to her uncle and Gaemon, he would always be a bit too stiff.

“Isn’t it exciting daughter?” Lady Alicent noted as she looked at the events happening at the reception.

Rhaenyra looked up at her and gave a questioning look, “to be surrounded with revelry with your friends and family?”

She looked around and looked at everyone, it was a joyous occasion with everyone smiling. It indeed did please Rhaenyra to be around at such occasion, it was probably the first one after muna had passed away. However, unlike the other events there was a glaring absence in this one.

“Not everyone is here though” Rhaenyra said sadly thinking of Gaemon.

“Ahh, you mean your uncle and his son then” Queen Alicent noted but with a hint of disdain.

“Hope that father and Uncle Daemon stop fighting” Rhaenyra noted but suddenly at hearing the name of Uncle Daemon out loud.

“I am sure they will” she said tightly and then returned to drinking the wine. Queen Alicent noted Ser Criston standing in front of her as she called him out, “Ser Criston”.

The knight turned and walked towards the head table. “Your Grace” the knight bowed to her father and the queen and the knight turned to her and then gave a warm smile.

“Princess” The knight bowed and gave her a warm smile and bowed.

“Will you be partaking in the tourney tomorrow ser?” Queen Alicent inquired as she took a sip from her wine.

The knight nodded, “I will your grace” and he turned to Rhaenyra and asked, “Princess, would you grant me the honor of having your favor for the tourney”.

Rhaenyra flushed at the request and nodded and gave him her napkin.

“Careful now ser, that favor comes with a mighty duty of winning the tourney. My daughter simply does not give out favors to anyone” Her father jested.

“Fret not sire, I shall uphold the honor of this favor and win it in the name of Princess” Ser Criston said proudly.

“Be careful, Ser Criston, there are many good men that are fighting this time. Besides Princess will not be the only one whose favor will be given; many would wish to fight for the favor of the Queen. After all she is one of the fairest maids of the realm” Ser Otto pointed out. As the Hightowers chuckled.

“Come now Ser Otto, they call my daughter the Realms Delight for a reason” Her father added to the discussion while he was churning on the porridge.

Soon the dinner was complete and it was time for the dance. Her father and Alicent led the dance followed by Aunt Gael and Ser Otto. She felt that her Aunt Gael was surprisingly stiffer when she was around Otto Hightower and her mood was somber more so than usual. Rhaenyra was paired with Queen’s brother, Gwayne Hightower. It was followed by her father who took her hand as soon as the song ended. The music carried on to the night. Rhaenyra danced along with sons of lords as it was expected of her. She danced with sons of Lords of Blackwood and Bracken, she danced with Harwin Strong and the Lannister Twins who would brag about their achievements with swords and hunting.

Finally, the tunes of the minstrel changed to _Queen took the Sandals and King took of his Crown._ “Ah, sire, you know what this means right” One of the Rosby knight called out.

Ser Otto stood up and looked to everyone, “You are right good ser, my lord, my ladies, the Septon has said his prayers, the vows have been exchanged but you are yet to be man and wife yet. The sword needs a sheath and a wedding needs a bedding. What do we all say? Is it meet that we have them bedded?”

At that everyone roared, maidens from different part of the realms started coming towards the realm.

“Come Nyra” Alyssa tugged on her and she followed her along with Aunt Gael who led the maidens towards her father. The knights of the realm and the men went towards Lady Alicent who stood up from her chair and watched the men approach her.

“Rhaenyra” her father called as she ran towards him and embraced him. Her father placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you my daughter” he said beamingly. Rhaenyra simply smiled as his father was interrupted with Alyssa finally being able to take a piece of his clothing. Her father laughed at that and raised Alyssa up to place a kiss on her cheeks, “I love you too, sweet sister”. The maids and the ladies laughed at that as they walked their way out. They walked towards the King’s solar where the men had already dispatched Lady Alicent into the room and now her father went as well.

“Do you ever wonder how your wedding would be like?” Rhaenyra asked Carleen Strong who was helping her unbraid her hair. She was the daughter of Lord Lyonel Strong who recently came to King’s Landing along with her brother Harwin and Larys. She was three years older than herself and had growing to be a trustworthy companion. Aside from Carleen, her cousin Laena was some one she was growing to like as well. Their relatives of House Velaryon had always been distant ever since her father had been crowned King. However, that had mended in a manner when her mother had passed away. She thought her cousin Laenor to be an odd lot who would always stay aloof with her. Gaemon had told her one day that he only remained in companionship with Joffrey Lonmouth whose father had been part of the newly made City Watch by her Uncle Daemon.

Carleen shrugged, “it would not be anything like this probably my father would invite the Lords of Riverland and wed me to Grover Tully’s heir and grandson”

Rhaenyra turned to look at her in an amusing manner, “you know who you are going to wed already?”

To that question, the girl chuckled, “well not exactly, Elmo Tully is still a boy but I am sure that my father could convince him”

She helped her disrobe her red silk gown and then assist her wear the night gown, “what about you princess? What do you think off when you think about the wedding?”

Rhaenrya scrunched up her nose and thought about it, “Probably grander than the wedding father has, Aunt Gael told her that when she wed my grandfather, the whole realm had attended that affair. There were so many present that the Great Hall could not hold that many men. The festivities lasted for almost a month and there were lords, ladies and magisters that had come from all the lands. I want everyone to know that I am getting married” she said proudly.

Lady Carleen chuckled at that and helped comb her hair, “hmm and what about your husband?”

She thought about that for some time, Rhaenyra thought about it, “I have not thought about it” Rhaenyra lied. The lady simply gave her a smile and nodded. After she left, Rhaenrya was merely lying in her bed thinking about her future husband. She would be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and her husband would be her consort. Ever since her muna had passed, she had started thinking about her husband. At times she would imagine him as tall and handsome as her Uncle Daemon, has a charm of Ser Criston. Whenever, she would close her eyes and dream of her husband she would think of a warrior wearing the helm of the winged dragon, flying on Vermithor. In this dream, he would be older and much stronger and when he would remove the helm. Rhaenyra could see the mischievous smile, his beautiful mismatched eyes grey and violet, his brown hair flowing against the wind as he approached her and cupped her cheeks and kissed her as her father would kiss her mother. Deep down she had known that the man she would dream off was Gaemon.

**Corlys Velaryon POV – Driftmark**

“Explain to me, why you are doing this?” Corlys sighed and turned to look up at her beautiful wife. There is a certain sense of beauty in her when she scowls. Age had only outshone her mature beauty. She wore a silk blue gown the one he had brought more recently from Myr before it joined Tyrosh and Lys to be take domain over the Stepstones. They were currently in his solar where Rhaenys was leaning towards the wall facing the sea east. The glare could come from the shine of the beaten silver roofs of High Tide. _One of my constructions,_ Corlys thought.

When he had gained the lordship of Driftmark, it was rather desolate as its grim looking castle had been. Corlys had consulted the builders throughout the realms and even from Essos and had a new castle built to house the Driftwood throne. High Tide had been made of the same pale stone with which Eyrie had been built. From what Corlys had known, the same pale stone was currently being used in the construction of the castle at Moat Cailin. Corlys stood up from his chair and walked towards his wife.

“My Queen” he whispered to which Rhaenys flipped and turned around to return the glare.

“Do not call me that” she snapped.

Corlys simply sighed and went to hold his wife, “the situation in Step Stones has been troublesome enough for me. Our trade has become more troublesome with the taxes and its not just me the whole realm is being troubled with this. Daemon Targaryen is a man who lusts for war and with a dragon on our back we could finally deal with the Three Whores.”

Rhaenys gritted her teeth, “I do not trust him Corlys, I don’t like it”

Corlys scoffed at that, “only a fool would trust Daemon Targaryen, but you cannot deny the fact that the man has more influence than you would think”

It was the truth, Corlys had thought the man to be a petulant child with a dragon on his back. However, it seemed that being a father has made the man more cautious. “Daemon may not be tied to the Royce after the annulment but he still has influence in Vale and more importantly the North. His son is to hold a lordship over lands in North and as much I hate the shit, he is our best alternative considering that the King decide to spurn us again for the up jumped Hightowers.”

Rhaenys frowned at the bitter memory. It was the opportunity to tie House Velaryon and Targaryen together by offering her Laena as a wife and queen to Viserys. Her daughter was bright, bold and beautiful and was growing fond of his precious Rhaenyra as well. However, King chose Laena’s age as an excuse and let himself be wedded to the Hand’s daughter. Corlys had to scoff at the excuse the King had given. He had no shame in denying that he was an ambitious man. Corlys had traveled through all parts of the world collected the wealth throughout different parts of the realm, rebuilt his House from ground up, he had served King Jaehaerys and made his House one of the most powerful House of the realm and he married a Targaryen princess with a Dragon. However, Otto Hightower was a man he was certain would bring the realm to ruins for the sake of his ambitions. Hightower are a powerful house of the Reach, despite the fact that they never really ruled the realm, they were prominent power throughout the Seven Kingdoms. The Starry Sept and the Citadel were the center to faith and the Maesters. Corlys recalled his grandfather Daemon Velaryon talking about the Maegor’s reign.

 _“Him spurning the Hightower girl was the seed of his downfall”_ His grandfather had said.

With a Hightower as a Queen and Hightower as a hand, their influence is far too strong for Corlys to match. “Daemon Targaryen is brash and temperamental man and his son’s legitimacy will be endangered regardless of the lands he has granted and the dragon he flies”.

As if on the mention of the dragons, Corlys and Rhaenys heard two loud roars coming out. They but turned to see Vhagar and Vermithor flying. Rhaenys snorted, “can’t believe that the boy with such a young age was able to mount my Grandfather’s dragon.”

The news had indeed amused Corlys, the fact that a boy of merely seven name day was able to mount one of the largest dragons alive. “Mayhap it has to do with his Stark blood, don’t they have blood of Warg Kings or something?”

Rhaenys merely chuckled as she brought herself to Corlys’s embrace. The bronze dragon landed along with Vhagar in the open beach where Seasmoke and Meleys were crunching on the burnt bones of a sharks. It was on the way of the causeway between the isles and the High Tide. They could see the figures of his daughter and Daemon’s son.

“Swear you won’t have my daughter marry his son” Rhaenys murmured.

Corlys sighed and looked at her, “do you hate the boy?”

Rhaenys shook her head and looked up at him, “it is not about that, Gaemon is just a fledgling of a lord who will not have a simple life in North and I have no desire for my Laena to suffer alongside with him.”

Corlys chuckled but Rhaenys glared at him and slapped his shoulders to which Corlys acquiesced, “fine I will not marry your daughter to his son.”

Later that day, Corlys walked into the courtyard to find Daemon Targaryen sparring with his son. Laenor was also present but he was with Joffrey Lonmouth. Both boys have seemed to grow into good friends, Corlys noted. The father and son were moving around, Gaemon brought his sword up to his fathers shield but it had not really bothered him much.

“Keep your shield up Gaems” Daemon commanded to which the son did and he obeyed.

Daemon brought forth his wooden sword onto his son that deflected onto his shield but the power behind it pushed the boy back as he grunted. Corlys moved towards the training yard as he heard Daemon saying, “Remember, breathe look at my eyes, my feet”.

Gaemon was standing still in his position, his grey and violet eyes observing his father’s movements. His wooden shield was up and his sword was raised up.

“You never know, the way your enemy moves” and suddenly Daemon pounced on his son. Surprisingly his son moved away quickly and was able to strike his leg as he pushed away. Daemon laughed, “ho, ho, my boy is learning. That is good”.

The boy was grinning and foolishly he had compromised his position, Corlys thought. It had seemed that Daemon thought the same thing as he pounced on his son and forced him to fall on his back. He quickly disarmed from his sword and removed his shield. Daemon was on top of his son and had a tip of his sword over his son’s neck, “but you compromised your position for your pride.” The boy was aghast by the sudden turn of events as he laid on his back eyes wide and breathing hard.

Daemon stood up and raised his son up with ease and put his arm around his neck, “it is good to be prideful but always be prepare to defend it when questioned. Never lose your form for a moment of glory it will only result in your fall.”

The boy merely nodded, “Yes kepa”

Daemon pressed a kiss on the boy’s head and then turned to gaze at Corlys. He signaled the Rogue Prince to follow him and Daemon nodded and signaled his son, “go on, go ready yourself for tonight. I will meet with you later yes?”

Gaemon flushed and nodded and Daemon chuckled and ruffled his hair which irritated the boy, “Kepa” he groaned. However, Daemon merely laughed and ordered the servant to fetch some water.

Corlys merely observed the bond between father and son, he had always been an annoying little shit. He would be liberal with his visits in the city and the fact that he had mounted Caraxes had only made him more prideful. At times, his acts at court would make him wonder that he is Maegor Reborn. He would be cruel and would be impulsive but it seems that being a father has definitely seemed to have curb his worst. When Daemon was one and ten, he tried to threaten him by exposing the bribes that he gave to the merchant to inflate the prices of their goods being sold at Westerland and Old Town. _Something that I could make a use of for my advantage,_ Corlys thought.

The sun was at its peak and the time was finally nigh. Corlys had the map of the Narrow Sea etched out in the chart. He had the markings around Stepstone, Tyrosh, Myr and Lys. A knock on the door broke him from his musings,

“Enter” Corlys called out and the page did.

“Ser Vaemond Velaryon is here as you requested my Lord” he announced.

Corlys sighed as he thought about his nephew, “let him in”.

The page bowed at his command and went out and shortly after in came his nephew with a haughty stride. He had the Velaryon look with silver hair and blue eyes and was four and thirty in age. Corlys simply wondered why the Gpds had cursed him with a fool that was his nephew. He had always thought himself worthy of a better position but never held the wits to back it. Currently he had a position serving as a custom’s officer at newly developed port of Spice Town. From what his spies have told, his work has been below par.

“Nephew” Corlys said in a plain tone, “what brings you here? You understand I have a busy day ahead.”

Vaemond smirked, “Oh yes with Daemon Targaryen from what I hear. What is it you are planning?”

“Something that would further the glory of House Velaryon” Corlys retorted.

“And I wish to be a part of it” Vaemond carried on.

Corlys shrugged, “you already are nephew, you are serving as the head of the customs at Spicetown. Even with the inflated prices on goods that come from Essos, you have handled the imports well enough to keep the trade in Spicetown running.”

Vaemond frowned and banged his hand on the table, “that is not good enough, I am a knight and a son of House Velaryon and I deserve better.”

His nephew was outraged but Corlys years of experience had made him a better judge to know that this was just a farce, “deserve you say, the same way you deserve the throne of Driftwood”.

At this his nephew’s eyes widen but Corlys merely smirked, “oh I know what you make your whores mutter every time you reach your climax. How you are the heir to Driftmark, of how you are the strongest knight and how you like calling my children dragonspawn and not Velaryon.”

He saw the frightened look of his nephew, but Corlys stood up and walked towards him, “now if my wife, the lady of Driftmark were to hear you say this, you would probably be fodder to her Red Queen”

Corlys grabbed his nephew’s chin and made him turn towards him, “but for the love I bore for your children, I will keep quiet and make sure your filth does not reach her ears.” It was amusing how his nephew went from a haughty prick to a squirming little babe under his gaze. “You will cease the poison that you spew and you will serve House Velaryon which is my wife and my children honorably. I cannot afford to have you falling to your vices not with what is about to come, so you will pucker up and do your duty as I bid, is that understood?”

Were it up to him, he would have removed the honor of knighthood from his nephew to teach him a lesson, but the concept of knighthood was never such much to his disdain. ‘Ser’ Vaemond merely nodded and Corlys continued, “now go and give your love to your nephew and niece when you leave.” His nephew began to leave but Corlys stopped him, “oh and one more thing, if I find you using my stipend to you as a mean to bribe and whore your way, you will find your way out of this Island, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes uncle” said Vaemond and left the door and he went past the page who entered at the same time.

“Forgive me my lord, but Prince Daemon is waiting to meet you” the page said.

Corlys went on, “well go on, bring him in”. He had to admit, giving his nephew a dressing down has certainly helped him calm his nerves with what is to come.

Soon after the page guided Prince Daemon in, he was looking around the room assessing everything. He first looked at the carvings from Volantis, then the silks from Yi Ti, he gazed at different charts and then the balcony behind him. He wore a black clothing with a brooch of three headed dragon holding onto his gold cape. His silver hair was long and flowing and his violet eyes similar to Rhaenys peering at him now.

A smirk formed on his face, “you know I had thought that I would find squirming fishes by harbor but watching your nephew walk past me certainly helped me suspend that belief.”

Corlys simply waved off, “the boy needed a dressing down and needed to be reminded of his duty to House Velaryon”

Daemon walked towards the map and picked up the carving of Velaryon Seahorse and stared at it, “his duty to House Velaryon or…” he turned his gaze to him, “duty to you”

Corlys chuckled, “Is there a difference?”

Daemon merely rolled his eyes, “why am I here Velaryon?” and walked towards the jug of Dornish and filled it up. As he moved towards the glass and jug, Corlys spotted the shining hilt of Dark Sister at his waist. He took a sip and looked at it with interest, “Dornish Red? Is Arbor no longer your taste.”

“I find that I have outgrown the taste of Arbor, just like you” Daemon merely chuckled at that and turned towards the balcony to look at the waves splashing at the rocks.

“You brother is getting married” Corlys pointed.

He could not see Daemon’s look but his tone changed from mirthful to plain, “What of it?”

“Shouldn’t you be sending him a gift?” Corlys asked, knowing that it would certainly infuriate him and it did infuriate him. Daemon turned around, “if you are here to brow beat and talk about my quarrels with Viserys I am leaving” said Daemon gritting his teeth.

Corlys merely raised his hands, “Peace Prince Daemon, I do not intend to quarrel.” He signaled Daemon to come towards the map of Narrow Sea.

“What do you know of Craghaas Drahar?”

Daemon merely shrugged, “some Essosi cunt under the employee of Three Whores?”

Corlys chuckled at that, “Myrish cunt for one and yes, he is the admiral of the army that is supplied by Three Whores. He drove away the pirates from the Stepstone and was loved by the Lords of Westeros for it, but when Triarchy held complete domain of Stepstone he became their gatekeeper, extracting tolls far too expensive for the Lords and Ladies of Westeros.”

“You mean more troublesome for you.” Daemon stated matter-of-factly.

Corlys snarled, “yes, too many of my merchant cogs have suffered heavy tolls and it is becoming far too much of an issue.”

“And you want me to deal with this mess?” Daemon questioned.

“It would not just be you; it would be my navy as well and I am certain that many in Westeros would love to fight this war. The triarchy is no longer their friends and they would prefer to fight for a dragon.”

“And not an ambitious Sea Snake” Daemon smirked. It was this shit eating smirk that Corlys had come to loathe. However, Daemon continued, “but why me? Why not your wife? As far as Dragon goes, there is no doubt that she is a Dragon, a quite fierce one while we are at it.”

Corlys gritted his teeth, he knew that he was trying to get on his nerve but Corlys simply took a breath and calmed himself, “my wife is lady of House Velaryon, no longer a full-blooded Targaryen Prince and from what I have been told you are not doing much yourself after resigning as the Lord Commander of the City Watch.”

Suddenly Daemon’s face darkened and his hand went towards the hilt of Dark Sister, “I have a son, did you forget it?”

“Oh, how can I forget that? The rider of Vermithor, the son of ice and fire, the dragon and wolf, so prevalent it is that his eyes are off the wolf and the dragon. At least that is what the bards sing of. I must say Laenor has taken a liking to his cousin, as has Laena” Corlys snorted, “though she enjoys teasing him for Vhagar being a bigger mount. Your son is going North, am I not wrong at that? He is their Prince and the Lord of Moat Cailin, he will be ruling an important point in the North just so you know.”

“I know the lands my son will be ruling…” Daemon sneered.

However, before he could go onto another tirade, Corlys interrupted him, “what will you be doing when your son is ruling his land? Remain with him in frozen waste alongside his mother’s kin?”

Daemon stayed quiet as Corlys carried on, “I have known you for quite some time, even when you were an annoying little shit and I know that living in North and under the shadow of your ruling son.”

“Careful Corlys” Daemon warned him.

“I am not trying to slight you; I am telling you the truth. Do you think this crisis down at the Stepstone would not affect him? He will merely have the wealth to till his lands and make it suitable for farming. You requested the same pale stones that I have here from Esssos and I would imagine that the expenses of it would be something that the Crown would handle. Tell me how is your influence in the Small Council now? Do you think Otto Hightower will not make it difficult for your son to get back at you?”

The Rogue prince was really angry now, Corlys knew that he was getting to him, “you love your son there is no denying that and that has made you a better person, but your anger and your quarrel with Viserys will harm your son. It will not be long until they will see you as a Prince who wish to usurp his brother and it will not be difficult for Otto Hightower and his cronies to prove that. They can paint you as a villain who is conspiring with the North to crown yourself a King.”

Daemon was gritting his teeth, “Are you done?” he said in a low but dangerous tone.

“I am telling you the truth and I have served your grandfather to know the sycophants in King’s Landing”.

“And you think I don’t? before you went on with your assumptions about me and my plans. I had no intentions of staying in North.” He pointed at the map and particularly at Vale, “I intended to return to Vale to visit Young William Royce. My annulment may have gone through but I still have influence over the young lord and the knights there. Viserys may be wroth right now and me bringing a whore at the court of Dragonstone did not help but my brother will always come around and bring me back into his court. Hightower be damned.”

A screech was heard outside and they both glanced Caraxes and Vermithor playing in the air, “but your proposition has strength.” He turned towards the map. “This war in Stepstone would be a war for liberation and with that in mind, lords and ladies of Westeros would support this endeavor as well.” Daemon turned to glare at Corlys, “you will see to it that it is viewed that way. It will be my way to get back to that cunt Otto.”

Corlys chuckled, “I will do that, but I have to know, will you be traveling North with your son?”

Daemon sighed and answered, “only up to White Harbor mayhap, parting with him would be bitter.” The prince walked towards the balcony and saw Caraxes and Vermithor flying in the air, “but everything I do, I do it for him.” Daemon chuckled, “you know if he were not here, I would have accepted this without a second thought. However, I need to make sure if I fight the fight, I would do it to make sure that my son sees me as a hero and not the villain the realm paints me to be.”

Corlys moved towards him and brought his hands up to shake his hand, “so we reached an accord?”

Daemon chuckled and his violet eyes gazed at him and had another hand touching the hilt of Dark Sister, “Dark Sister is made for nobler tasks than hanging in a wall and catching rust. She has a thirst of blood that could only be quenched at Stepstones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will NOT be for this one lol.
> 
> It will either be for Song of Wolf and Dragon or Legacy of Dragons.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories in the meantime and hope you all are faring well. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
